One Hell of a Dream
by Otakuloveer
Summary: {Ciel x OC} Rayne Elizabeth Choir. 13 years of age finds herself somehow trapped in the world of Kuroshitsuji. Count Druit is suspected after women are again disappearing. Rayne teams up with Ciel and his butler to solve the case, and go home. But she soon finds herself developing feelings for the insensitive, navy haired lad.
1. Preface

**This is my first fanfiction! I absolutely love black butler so please enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER- I do not own Black Butler or any of it's characters besides the narraror.**

 _There are thousands of mirrors but my eyes are glued to one. I stand in front of the tall object which shows reflection. My mother stands behind me, tying the black strings of my fake corset. And I was now staring at the floor beneath my heels._

 _When she finishes, she steps to my left and slowly slides a finger underneath my chin. Lifting it up gracefully so I could see the young lady in front of me. "Oh. So delightful. " she said._

 _I made a tsk sound with my tongue. "Mom you don't have to talk like them. It's only a ball." I said. My blue eyes still staring at the girl in the mirror. She wore a victorian ball gown. Sky blue with ruffles and ribbons at the sides. On the chest piece of her V-necked corset was a navy blue with black stripes. She wore shoulder sleeves that draped beautifully down her pale thin shoulders. White eblow gloves to cover up her exposed skin._

 _I reached my arm up, her movements mirrored mine and she smiled just as I did. "Thanks mom." I said and fixed a brown colored curl that laid peacfully over my collar bone. "You're welcome hun. Now c'mon, the musics' start'n."_

 _She took my hand and led me down the victorian themed hallway. I looked over the balcony at all the couples waltzing gracefully. It was the annual ball. This year's theme was 1800s Britain. Last years was 1400s France. My mother led me down the steps of gold. "Now Rayne, go find yourself a partner I'll be on the lift to find your dad." She whispered in my ear._

 _"Elevator mom." I corrected her in a playful tone._


	2. Chapter 1

Couples filled the room, waltzing and laughing. I walked around the ball room floor to avoid being trampled.

I stood by the white-clothed table which held an assortment of punch. My eyes found an interesting couple who waltzed like a spinning top, they wore big smiles and seemed to be having so much fun.

A young aged man blocked my view and held out a hand, in modern times a man might be given the side eye when dancing with a minor, but here I guess it didn't matter. I took his hand in a welcoming manner like the young lady my mother made me.

After the dance we parted ways, I wasn't the best dancer but I wasn't exactly hitrosis either. Let's just say I stumbled and almost tripped. I stood panting heavily and I heard clapping behind me. "Oh! What a lovely dance that was, yes. So delicate like the feathers of a blue robin with crystal wings and emerald eyes that sparkle in the suns rays!"

I turned around, shivers down my back as I looked to see Lord Aleister chamber, tall, handsome, shaggy blonde hair, lavender eyes...should I say more? "Um, I thank you of your compliment. You are Mr. Aleister Chamber; the one leading the ball this year right?" My voice was steady he looked a little too...perfect.

"Mhm yes. Women adore my balls!" He said and raised an arm up to the ceiling. I nodded slowly, then he pulled me into his body. My wrist in his' grasp, "So little robin. Do _you_ like my ballroom?"

I had no choice but to answer, "Oh I love it. Um...you really took time to resemble victorian britain." I nodded my head once more and he slid his fingers down my waist. "Would you like to see more?"

I didn't answer right away, rather shocked at his perverted move and now fearing for my chastity. "Um. Like what?"

Aleister let me go and tapped his chin. "You are a _young_ robin.." he muttered more and my head screamed to leave. But then again, it was themed Victorian Britian, he could be acting...I should too right?

"Aren't I a lady? " I said back boldy but my hands grew shaky. In the inside I was screaming, but sure enough he had been convinced and led me to a room across the hall, I opened the door myself and then I felt a prick on my neck. My vision blurred and I grew dizzy until my legs weakened and I slipped.

 **Well!? Tell me what you guys think! Your advice will help improve the story!**

 **I don't own Black Butler**


	3. Chapter 2

My eyes opened slowly, and my head felt cold due to the hard chilled pavement. I sat up with a gasp and looked around. I was in a building, it was dark and dusty. The only light was a cracked window that let in the sun's rays. How long have I been here? Where was my mom? One long sweep and I concluded, I was in the ballroom.

Memories of the previous day replayed and I felt my body, okay I didn't feel sore and I still had on my dress. My body relaxed as I stood up. "Aleister? Mom?" My voice echoed and bounced off the wall until fading away.

Faded to black.

So I was stupid! should not have trusted him! But it was my mom's fault, she left me alone..but I followed him...I acted stupid.

"Hey! Little girl. This room is closed get out!" A man with a British accent stomped to me and grabbed my arm. Next thing I knew I was thrown onto a sidewalk. I was lucky to have stayed on my feet because a dirty puddle sat peacefully before me. But I was only thirteen. A long soft breath exhaled through my lips. Wait, this wasn't home. The streets were filled with people, all in Victorian fashion. Women with ankle length dresses and men with either suits or rags. The buildings looked old fashion and it just seemed...dull.

Plus my surroundings held a musky older, a dingy and unkempt smell.

I stopped a lady who was about to pass but she looked at me annoyedly, "What um...year is this?" I asked and she stared at my dress. "1888. How can you possibly not know?"

I couldn't speak, I released her arm and backed up into a brick exterior wall. Goosebumps covered whatever skin I showed and my head began to shake. She walked away mumbling about how insane I was and I can't blame her. There was no way I can be trapped in 1888, and from her angry accent, I was in Britain!

I wandered the streets for hours, until the sun began to peek over the buildings. After crying, screaming, then crying again I found myself lost in the crowds. This town never slept, people just kept passing me by and every-so-often I would get the 'are you lost?' question. I passed many buildings but one did catch my eye, it was a bright and elaborate toy shop, the window was filled with teddy bears who wore eye patches and held candy. "Fun...f-funtom." I pronounced and a kid grabbed my arm. "Oh I just wish I could get one! Mother? Mother can I get one!?" he asked with a loud tone as his head turned and he stared at a very young lady, she wasn't beautiful but did have descent features. Wasn't it too early for this? Nonetheless, I smirked, "A Phantomhive company?" I muttered and people started to crowd looking at the displays. I heard someone say the owner goes to the best balls and I lit up. Aleister, yes, I needed find him. I walked into the store and approached the man at the counter, "The owner. I wish to speak with him. I have...very important business to attend to and I found myself lost."

The man looked at me, "I don't know where he is. Try calling the company. " He pointed to the phone on the counter and I stared at it. A memory suddenly popped into my head. One where I was at an antic store playing with an old 17th century phone. And now here I am about to actually use it. "No. I'm rich and I like you to do it for me. Sadly my...butler is attending other business." I excused, like I knew how to use that thing. He dialed as told then handed me the phone, I balanced it on my shoulder after many rings and buzzes no one answered and I grunted in frustration, slamming the phone down in it's slot. The man jumped and stared at me. "Please! there has to be another way I could get in contact?"

I stormed out of the store with no luck, how could I have been so stupid!? Just write a letter of course! I stomped down the streets anguished. I didn't realize a boy coming straight my way until it was too late. My face stung as it made contact with the pavement and the boy grunted. "Stupid girl!"

I groaned and sat up. Looking up to see a boy dressed in a black Sherlock attire and a cane in his hand. He wore an eye patch on his right eye and his left was a gorgeous navy blue as well. He stared at me as if I had did that on purpose. "You should watch where you're going kid." He talked like an adult. A man stood next to him, dressed in a tailcoat, white gloves and red menacing eyes. His face was clean, his hair was black and laid perfectly against that devilish face. Yet he was really tall. "Are you alright young master?" He said his attention on the boy.

And he seemed older than he looked.

I stood up on my feet and stared at the boy, I was at least three inches taller than him so I had advantages. "You bumped into me!"

"Ugh. I don't have time for this right now." He said in a bored tone. Holding the palm of his hand pressed against the right side of his face. Sighing, he pushed passed me and I turned around to watch them walk off. I stared at their backs for a moment before quickly following, he seemed rich, rich people know rich people right? "Um. I have a question..before you leave." I asked and the boy sighed like he got that a lot. But he turned around, and that was all I needed...

"I need help to get in contact with..Aleister Chamber."

 **Still...don't...own...IT**

 **But do you like it so far?!**


	4. Chapter 3

"Viscount of Druiit." The boy looked a little flushed and his butler-figure smiled. "My master is currently busy. Maybe we can schedule-"

"Wait!" The boy interrupted him causing the tall butler too snicker a little. "What do you want with him?" His tone hinted hat he did not want to be bothered with the subject of Aleister Chamber. "What is your name girl?" he asked me and I sighed.

"Rayne. Rayne Elizabeth Choir. " I stood tall, trying to impress him. It didn't work, his face stayed dull and unbiased. "Well then Rayne. I will see you tomorrow at mid-day. My butler Sebastian be ready at the door." He began to walk away. I had so many questions. How? Where?

"But."

"Phantomhive manor, you would know.."

"Um. What should I call you?" I asked as properly as I could, it wasn't my style so it came off probably rude. "Oh? You really don't know? Phantomhive Ciel, then."He answered then disappeared in the fog.

I stood for a minute longer then turned around. Great, I met some rich kid possibly with issues and I got nowhere. After wandering I came to an Inn. Walking inside I approached the counter tiredly. "Two days, one night. " I yawned and the counter-man stared at me. I sighed and searched around me, no money. I shrugged and looked at him with pleading eyes. "We don't assist the poor." He said and ushered me out.

I wanted to cry, again, this just wasn't fair! I wandered more down a long road until I came to a really huge mansion with a gate an all. This place was huge! Out of desperation, and I was half unconscious, I climbed over the gate and up a tree to the nearest balcony on the side of the giant place. I stepped onto the balcony and tried to open the door, it was unlocked and so I entered a giant bedroom. It was a beautiful interior dressed in blue and black. I sighed heavily and slipped, tumbling onto a bed. I froze. My arm was on top of an object...no, a person.

"Ahh!" I woke up to the sound of a screeching scream and brightness blinded my eyes. I fell off the bed and rubbed them, I had fallen asleep? "What the bloody hell are you doing in my room!" Hey I knew that voice, Ciel! I looked up at the boy dressed in a long white gown staring in rage at me. His right eye was closed tight and I gasped. "How in the world did I get in here?"

"Master is everything all-...oh dear." Sebastian rubbed his forehead. "I thought we made clear of plans."

I stood up and backed away, "No wait I can explain! I didn't even know this was your mansion. I thought it was mine!" I made up and Ciel groaned. "It's a manor you foolish girl. Now get out!" I hurriedly ran out, ready to leave even before he said that. I walked into a giant living room type lounge and sighed. What a great way to wake up, finding out you snuck into some rich kid's mansion erm- Manor and now you are embarrassed as crap. Don't forget the part that you're in 1800s London!

 **UPDATE COMING TOMORROW!**


	5. Chapter 4

I was gonna leave. I wanted to, but an inside voice told me to stay. I had stayed on the couch until morning arose, but I didn't get any sleep..He knew Aleister and I had to know more. So I began to pace around the foyer as soon as noon came. I couldn't trust this kid, Ciel.

I continued on with my thoughts but they ultimately halted as I heard a crashing sound.

Chills rumbling up my spine, I ran towards the noise of raucous. The closer I got, the more I saw how beautifully royal this place ways. Gold and navy accents, painted pictures hanging on the walls at every turn. There were long outstretched hallways that seemed to hold an eerie look to noise got louder and I stopped my movements. "H-hello..?"

No reply, the noises were too loud and the voices were all arguing with each other.

"Master Ciel may be very mad yes!" A raspy woman exclaimed.

"May-lin! We have to clean this up right away!" A male had replied, his voice was light and cheery.

"Oi! It's that damn butler we have to worry about." And another male, this one held a deep voice.

My feet moved on their own despite my brain yelling to turn around.

"I said hello!"

I greeted again in a louder tone. The trio turned their heads and stared at me. "Master ciel said nothing of a guest. No nothing." The female had red messy hair, and fogged over glasses. _Round_ glasses. I figured they were all servants from their attire. One a cook, one a landscaper and another a maid. My eyes slowly lowered, staring at a bunch of broken white plates and cups. A whole shelf was knocked over. The trio were whispering to each other about me and I clicked my tongue. "You all did this?" I would've laughed if they weren't all showing feared faces.

"C'mon! Let's clean this up." I said and bent down, picking up pieces of white glass plates. The maid girl started to help me, somewhat. Her shaky hands dropping every piece she picked up.(Making more of a mess) I held an arm full and stood back up. "Okay where is the garbage-" My ears yet again pierced as they all screamed in unison. Shaking, I dropped all of the broken glasses. The girl grabbed my arms, spun me around and hid behind my body.

Sebastian stared down at us and rubbed his forehead. "Why did I hire such servants who can't accomplish anything?" He sighed.

My hand stung like crazy and I glanced down.

A deep gash ran across my palm and now it was bleeding like crazy. Sebastian noticed and sighed (again).

"Lady Rayne. Let me tend to it. You three, clean up this mess. Mey-lin, sweep after you pick up the glass. Bard start preparing breakfast for our guest. Finny! Tend to the gardens."

At once, as if lightning, they all screamed "Aye Sir!" then went to work. Sebastian took my hand and carefully led me down a hall.

"So...Ciel is the master?" I asked and the tall butler nodded, he kept his head straight, not even glancing back at me.

"Yes. He may be young but he is highly mature and makes good choices for his business. "

I nodded, I could tell he was smiling. But I wasn't sure if it was fake or not. "Oh. Business? Um..Fun-tom company?"

"Yes. It is a pun of Phantomhive."

I nodded, he took me to a room and I sat on the edge of the bed. My eyes low as I watched his graceful movements.

"Excuse me. But I noticed you are in the same grown from the previous day?"

I cleared my throat. "Y-yea...I. Forgot to change?"

Sebastion narrowed his red eyes slightly then smiled again. "If you don't mind I have a dress that I think may fit perfect for you." He was suspicious, I could tell in his voice. Yet he smiled and it freaked me out. I cleared my throat again, trying to keep from seeming afraid.

"Oh really? I would like to see it."

"Lady Elizabeth had left it after spending a day. I do hope you enjoy pink."

He turned around, holding up a pink dress. It had a deep reddish pink jacket over it with long sleeves and short body. The skirt was slit in the middle and had a white ruffle skirt underneath. I smiled and nodded. Sebastian set it beside me and took my hand again. I didn't even notice he had a gauze with him and began to aid. As he did so, I stared at the dress. "Do you have any ribbons?"

"Left drawer."

"Thank you."

Once he finished and left, I walked out of the room in the new dress. It was a little taller and dragged at the bottom. I took the blue colored ribbons and wrapped it around my hair, making a thick headband. It was long so I had to tie it in a large bow on the right side of my scalp. As I entered the main room, Ciel looked up. "Hm. You're wearing Elizabeth's dress." Though his tone was filled with curiosity, his navy eye was still stoic.

I only nodded, going over to the kid and sitting across from him in a red leather chair.

"Earl grey tea with crumpets. And a vanilla pastry."

Sebastian said as he set the silver tray on the table before us. Ciel picked up the china cup and took a sip. I wasn't as posed , however, gulping down the delicious hot liquid.

"So. You know Druitt?"

Ciel was still looking uninterested, setting his cup down and crossing his legs. He even cupped his hands and leaned back into the chair. "Mhm. Um, we met at one of his balls."

No matter how much I tried to talk proper it came out suspicious.

"Oh? Why do you need him?"

"He brought me here and left me for dead. I need to see him." I answered slightly annoyed.

Ciel kept his posture and sighed. "Well unfortunately I can't and don't want to get in contact with him."

"Master, it is the _season now._ And we can always go to one of his balls?"

Ciel made a flushed face. "Ugh shut up! Listen Rainer."

"Rayne." I corrected before he could continue, but he acted like he didn't even hear me.

"If you don't mind. I was saying that we could use Lady Rayne to enter his ball for us." Sebastian said as Ciel furrowed an eyebrow.

"Hmmm. We could. Wait, you said he brought you here? In London?"

I nodded and Ciel looked confused. "But how? Lord Druitt is making women disappear not bring them to places."

I blinked my eyes and shrugged. "Well. I say we listen to your butler and go to the ball for more information. "

"You mean _you_ go to the ball. Druitt only allows woman invitations." Ciel said back and I nodded.

"Deal."

"This isn't a bet Rayne. It's serious. Now, did you happen to run into any of the Trancy's?"

I stared at Ciel questionably. "Who's that?" I replied and Ciel sighed again.

"Never mind it. C'mon we have to-"

There was a knock on the door and Sebastian headed to it automatically. He opened it and in came little blonde girl with ringlet curls held up in pigtails. Upon seeing Ciel she smiled even bigger. But Ciel only stared at me, ignoring who was at the door.

But I had a feeling he knew.

 **Chapter 4! A nice long one for ya! So tell me what you think. Give me tips and jazz!**


	6. Chapter 5

"Oh! Ciel!"

Shudders advanced through me as the loud squeaky voice echoed through the halls.

I saw a blur of pink fly pass me, crashing into Ciel and spinning him around like a tornado.

I was afraid to hold in my laugh either, the young and boring Phantomhive now seemed shocked at this girl's appearance.

"L-L...Lizzy!" His eye was wide, and his mouth outstretched so far it almost looked like he was screaming.

The girl, well, Lizzy turned around and glared at me.

"What. Are. You doing. In. My. Dress!?"

That was unexpected, "Uh..uh. I had admired this fabric so much I just needed to wear it. I'm sorry. I promise to give it back. "

Lizzy smiled broadly and hugged me. "Oh! You look so cute in it! Just look at you.' Her hug tightened, 'Wha-but. Why are you wearing that blue ribbon? That doesn't match at all. You don't look so cute anymore."

I furrowed in my brows and pulled from her grasp, a hand going up to fidget with the navy bow. "But. I like the uniqueness. "

"No! Take it off!" Lizzie then reached forward and pulled the long thick strand of blue fabric from my hair. I went to protest, leaning forward to snatch her hand but Ciel interrupted.

"Uh. Lizzie. Why are you here?" I looked at Ciel with a hurt expression, this girl was demanding.

"Oh. I wanted to see you again silly? Oh Ciel. Ciel. Ciel! I just missed you so much!" Ciel gave a fake smile, his eye in a lazy slant and slowly took the navy blue ribbon from her hands.

Sebastian finally butted in and bowed to Lizzie. "Lady Elizabeth. Perhaps you wouldn't mind if I showed you the new ballroom?"

Elizabeth-Lizzie smiled.

"Will Ciel be there?"

Sebastian froze in place like he didn't know what to say. However he kept that embarrassed smile which made his awkward silence kind of cute. For a butler..

"Yes." I said and Lizzy smiled.

"Great! See you there!" I watched as the two descended up the stairs. Ciel sighed heavily and slumped back into the chair.

"She's quite a handful." I chuckled as Ciel rubbed his forehead. Now regaining his bored, irritated self.

"She's my fiance."

I almost choked. "Wh-what?"

"Believe me, I wouldn't want to marry her. It was arranged at birth. I have no choice."

I sighed and peered out of the window. "So you don't love her?"

"Only that of a cousin.' Then he smirked, it made him look menacing and attractive, ' Hm. She is my cousin."

I looked at Ciel with raised eyebrows. "Wait...what?" The earl sat up straight and looked out of the window. "Noble with noble. It's tradition."

I blinked my eyes. My only cousin was five. Would I still be arranged to him if I was noble? Disgusted, I scooted up closer to the boy in front of me. "What _do_ you like in girl?"

"None. I was born to be alone." Now he was walking over with his cane towards the window. I guess to get a closer look at whatever was out there. I clicked my tongue, and crossed my legs. "Quite arrogant. "

"Is there truly any human who is not arrogant?"

There was a silence, only brief for he spoke again, "Any more questions?" I found myself walking over and standing beside him. Silently snickering at our height difference but Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Where are your parents?" I asked and Ciel gave me a glare.

A glare that sent chills. He turned away quickly. "Do not mention them. They don't matter." His voice almost sounded hurt. But when I went to say something he was making his way up the stairs.

"Lizzie is waiting for me. But I promise not to take too long."

"I'll be waiting." I said as he disappeared on the second level.

I found myself wandering through the gardens. Now fully engulfed in my own thoughts, a certain fact dawned on me, his parents were dead. I was stupid to ask that. Upon hearing a few grunts to my left, I turned to observe. It was the cheery eyed gardener who I came to know as Finny. I watched amused as the blonde-haired male struggled to shape the bushes. I agree with Sebastian on having poor servants. I sighed for the thousandth time and kept strolling. This mansion was so boring. The people in the mansion were-

Thoughts now leaving as a scream ran echoed from the street. My hands gripped the skirt of my dress and lifted it so I could run. Panting heavily to hurry to the scene. I stopped at the gate and stared out into the street. A carriage was pulled over and a woman was on the ground. I watched as man, his long vibrant red hair matched the red open trench coat that fell to his elbows, appeared and spoke. He then wasted no time and stabbed her body with a chainsaw. A chainsaw!?

Was I the only one seeing this!? The people around didn't even notice, they just kept moving. Records were coming from her body! Yet no

The red headed, well, red everything male jumped back and started heading for the mansion.

"I think while I'm here I'll pay a small visit to my bassy!"

He walked right pass me and I followed. "Why did you do that?"

"Hm? Ugh. Do what? "

"You killed her!"

"Oh please child. She would've died anyway. "

He continued walking on and I followed yet again.

"But...why?"

The male stopped and began to grumble. "I do not like children. It was my job! Now. Go run along child."

"Hey. But I'm not done talking. Hold on man!"

The male stopped and grew furious. "Can't you not see that I am a woman! How dare you call such a sensitive girl like me man!"

I stared awestruck. That was...a woman? Now that I saw his face, he was tall, lanky and wore librarian glasses. How was that a woman? "B-but...you."

"Grrrrr! Rrrr! Go- go on and play with dolls or something!"

"Lady Rayne. You didn't tell me you were outside. " Sebastian stared at us. Well me. He completely ignored the man-woman.

"Sebas-CHAN!" The man-woman ran with outstretched arms to tackle the butler. (Jeez, is he and Lizzy related?) Sebastian ducked without even looking. The red plum landed on the ground and groaned. Dirt patches and grass sticking to his cheek in an unfashionable manner. "Hello Grell. " Sebastian greeted with a bored tone.

I stared at Grell, a little surprised at his razor like teeth, but gave a smile. "Is that really a woman?"

"What? Oh. Yes, he is quite elaborate. Grell. What are you doing here?" Sebastian shrugged. Grell sat up and stared dreamy eyed at the butler. "Mmmm, Sebby. I _am_ quite elaborate aren't I?" His voice growled as he tickled his ankle but Sebastian only sighed and stepped away. His attention averted to me and I became all ears.

"Ciel is looking for you. Anyways. I must take Lady Elizabeth home. Surely you wouldn't mind if I left you alone for five minutes?"

"I'm not watching them! Ugh. I do not like that little brat of yours. And this girl! She won't stop asking questions!"I crossed my arms at Grell's outburst. Sebastian shooed us both away and went back to get Lizzy.

"Why are you even here? Don't tell me that brat has a sibling!"

I raised my eyebrows and shook my head. "Nope. We just made an agreement. "

Grell gritted his teeth. "Well stay away from my Bassy!"

"Who's Bassy!?" I yelled out. Grell was now concentrating on applying lip gloss, looking at himself in a pocket mirror.

"Sebby you stupid girl!"

"Sebastian?" I repeated and almost gagged. What did he possibly see in a butler like Sebastian?

"Okay.." I shrugged, walking towards the mansion slowly. When I turned around to look back at Grell, he was gone. Weird.

I walked down the hall with a new pep in my step. So it was just me and Ciel. Why did that thought make me beam with joy? Wasn't like Ciel chose to be left with me. I knocked on his office door, thanks to Mey-lin I found it, and he cleared his throat.

"You can come in."

I walked in slowly, seeing a rather normal Ciel sitting in an office chair.

"Come here. "

When we met eyes, he gave me that same challenging smirk. He held out his hand and I obliged, letting him taking my palm.

"You wanted to know of my parents?"

I nodded quietly and watched as Ciel began to gracefully tie a bow around my wrist. I smiled slightly as I recognized the navy blue ribbon, the one Lizzy took from me.

"Well first. Do not mourn or feel grief. It isn't something to be sad about."

 **Chapter 5! THAt was my first Grell interpretation so how did I do? He is like my fav. character so I tried to really stay close to his personality! And also, I think I have fixed that weird matrix coding issue! YAY**


	7. Chapter 6

**_EDIT: Just corrected a few mistakes, they're very minor but it definitely makes the story better!_**

 _"They weren't anything special, just parents passing down a noble name. It was a normal life you could say..until one day, at the age of ten, I found them all mysteriously dead on the living room floor. Even the dog Sebastian.. They were a happy couple I suppose, it's a shame they died so suddenly, with no culprit or witness._

 _I was taken after that, but that's a different story.._

 _When I returned with my butler, we found the entire manor burnt to ashes. So, I had it rebuilt, and the servants replaced. And that's it really._

 _So there's your answer, my parents are nowhere. Maybe in heaven, maybe in hell..we can't determine that now can we..?"_

I felt even more stupid for asking, yet, I was shocked he told me. I tried not to feel guilt, in fact, Ciel had his hands cupped and was wearing a smirk the entire time. I mean, his tone saddened, but his body language stayed the same.

Could this kid even cry? Did he have normal emotions?

I wanted to say I'm sorry, or something, but nothing came to mind. There was just silence. The Earl closed his eye, then chuckled. Seeming satisfied that I said nothing!

I stared at the double bow tied around my wrist as Ciel began to read over pages. "Well uhm, new topic, do you play any games?" I asked and the boy looked up from a letter. He closed his eye and chuckled, "Doesn't everyone?"

I didn't answer right away, "Well you aren't exactly like _everyone_. By everyone I mean kids." I chuckled and slid off from the wooden desk. "So what do you play?" My tone brightened on the subject of games. I had to keep reminding myself of the time period though, no Call of Duty here.

"I'd like to know what you play?"

Ciel gave a smirk and cupped his hands under his chin. I stood a little dumbfounded. "Uh.. I love horseback riding." I said, giving a weary smile. Ciel chuckled, "Hm. I figured. I prefer Chess. But a person like you wouldn't be interested."

I sighed and crossed my arms. "I beg to differ actually." (That sentence was probably the most proper thing I've said since arriving here) I felt proud in myself.

"Alright. Go down the hall to the left and in a storage room you'll find it."

I nodded and left the office. Okay, I lied. I wasn't interested. In fact, I don't even know how to play! I sighed heavily and followed Ciel's directions. I stopped by what I guessed was the storage door and opened it swiftly.

A scream escaped me as I stared at the little old man sitting on the shelf. "Ho. Ho. Ho." He laughed and sipped a green cup of steaming tea. I clutched at my chest and quickly grabbed the Chess board. "Tonaka's back oh yes he is!" I turned around and faced the red head, Mey-rin.

"Well what is he doing on the shelf?" I asked and Mey-lin sighed, her fogged over glasses looking more fake than usual. "He does that, yes. "

I sighed again and shifted past her. The boxed game in my arms as I made my way back to the office.

"Okay I got it."

I held up the box and Ciel patted his desk. "Set it here."

I did as told and set the board down. Watching as the earl set up the board; once finished he looked at me. "You first." I nodded and looked at the pieces. Great, now what?

"Master I-' Sebastian peeped his head through the door and frowned. "You're late." Ciel replied boredly.

"Certainly not Sir. " Sebastian gave a smile, "I have dinner prepared for you in the dining room. However, I can put it on hold until your game is finished."

Ciel couldn't reply before I jumped up, "No way! Lets eat now!"

The tall butler frowned again, but quickly smirked. "Right this way."

I wasn't sure of Ciel was mad or not, seeming as he gave me a glare when we sat down, he was disappointed. But once the meal arrived, he perked up and looked at the plate. "Cooked, fresh salmon with parsley and salad on the side." Sebastian cooed. Though the meal looked, and smelt, delicious, Ciel's expression returned to a glare.

 _"Fish?"_ There were daggers from his eye, "Just skip to the desert please."

"Certainly not Sir, just try it, I have a feeling you'll like it."

Ciel was irritated, but did begin to eat, and so did I. At first there was silence, until out of the blue, Ciel sighed. "I signed us up for one of Druitt's balls."

"Really?"

"It's not all that bloody exciting." Ciel sighed, taking a smile bite from his fish. I had about finished my small portion by now. "And because I don't trust you alone, I'll be your partner. We'll find him together." He added.

He didn't trust me huh? Once glance up at Sebastian, and I realized he didn't either. None of them did. "Very well." I replied.

After dinner, there was a small desert, some fanciful chocolate cake. Then Ciel was led by Sebastian to his room for a bath. At the mention of Sebastian returning to assist me, I ran up to the nearest bedroom bath and hastily washed myself.

No way is that butler bathing me! The only thing I found in the wardrobe was a night gown, it was an unfashionable thing but I guess it was specifically for sleeping.

Sebastian wasn't pleased that I bathed myself, and even seemed shocked that I hadn't made a mess. "I was raised to be independent Sebastian." Was my only excuse.

Night had fallen quickly, the manor grew eerie and dark, almost forcing you to stay in your room. I hadn't seen Ciel at all since dinnertime, even Sebastian stopped roaming the halls. But I couldn't sleep, not in this comfortable bed. Not in this unusually massive room, as dark as a cave with a candle at your bedside.

I couldn't sleep.

And I had no thoughts but the death of Ciel's parents. The strange death. Did he vow revenge? Does he crave it? I would, oddly enough..I wouldn't stop until I had answers. Even the dog who was humorously named Sebastian was murdered.

I crept out of the bed, I myself didn't even know what I was doing. If I was asked or stopped, I'd deny it. Down the hall, a candle in my hand, I entered the circular room. Four windows, only the moon's light to guide me to that beautiful grand piano. I remembered seeing it and made a mental note to pay a visit.

Setting my candle on a stool beside it, I lifted the covering of the keys, and began to play.

 _Lavender's Blue;_ It was the only song I knew how to play. And thanks to the patience of my mother I was able to learn it. But right now, I found myself messing up every time. Now matter how soft, slow, or emotional I played, I couldn't get passed that stupid part!

If only mom were here, she'd correct me, she'd teach me. But she was nowhere, not even in existence in this time period. Yet, I was. Was this a dream? How did I get here? Why?

Why can't I play this song!?

 _Lavender's blue, dilly dilly,_

 _Lavender's green_  
 _When you are king, dilly dilly,_

 _I shall be- ick!_

"So that's where that annoying sound is coming from."

It was Ciel. I quickly wiped my eyes of any tears, "Lavender's blue huh?" Ciel added in a yawn, shuffling over to the piano. "The only one I know."

"Well you're terrible." He was blunt when tired apparently. (More blunt then usual) Instead of a black eye patch, he was wearing a white medical patch. Another question came to mind:

What happened to his eye?

"Gone on then." Ciel urged, yawning again as he sat next to me. But he was careful not to touch me which I found odd.

 _Lavender's blue, dilly dilly,_  
 _Lavender's green_  
 _When you are king, dilly dilly,_

 _I shall be..._

I paused shamelessly, but Ciel lazily placed his right hand beside mine,

 _queen._

Why was I shocked he could play? I always had an idea he couldn't do anything. "Go on." Ciel urged again, his tone a bit meaner than before. But that didn't matter to me at the moment.

 _Who told you so, dilly dilly,_  
 _Who told you so?_  
 _'Twas my own heart, dilly dilly,_  
 _That told me so_

Whenever I froze up, Ciel played and we eventually finished the song together. The earl yawned all throughout out however, and once we ended he stood up to leave. It was an odd moment we shared, but then I realized he could've been sleepwalking.

He was quick to leave to his room without a word, and eventually, I left to my own. The house was darker than usual, and I had to guess which direction to take. Once I found the bedroom- a bedroom- I wasted no time crawling in the bed.

My movements were slow and steady, until something moved from under me.

 _CLICK!_

Before I knew it, I was stopped in mid-crawl with a gun pressed to my forehead.

"Tch. Sneaking up on me are you?" Ciel, his tone now alive..and deadly serious.

And through the candlelight, I saw a spooked Ciel, his right eye shut tight, and holding a handgun up to my face.


	8. Chapter 7

There was silence for a while. My skin was filled with goosbumps, and I think I felt a bead of sweat role down my cheek. "C-Ce-Ciel..Ciel.." I was begging, trying to tell him to put the gun down. Where did a gun even come from!? It didn't matter, right now, my heart was pounding and blood was pulsing in my ears.

"Whatever your armed with, put it down."

He thinks I'm armed. Surely why else would I be crawling over him!?

"Ciel...Ciel..please. Gun, d-down."

I'm not sure what came over him, but pretty soon he lowered the weapon. A wave of heat rushed over me, my cheeks grew red and I began to sweat more. "You really are stupid. What do you think you are doing? Disrupting my sleep at this hour?" Now his tone was quieter, as if trying not to wake a certain someone.

"I- I...I'm sorry...so, so sorry. "

"What?" Ciel then smirked, shutting his left eye and sighing. "A pity you are. I can almost laugh."

I noticed he was calming down, and so was I. I leaned back, sitting on my knees and watching as he stuffed the handgun under his pillow. He slept with a gun? After a moment a silence, Ciel turned his head. Giving my a sideways glare from his left. "What are you still doing in my room?"

"S-Sorry!" I jumped off immediately, but Ciel only sighed and stared at me. "I didn't tell you to leave. Just answer the question."

" I thought this was my room." My reply was weak and soft compared to his blunt and aggravated tone.

Ciel shot another glare, then crawled back under the covers, his head turned towards the window and away from me. "The room's darker than it was hours ago."

"Are you, afraid of the dark?"

"Che. Don't be stupid." There was more silence, "Just, stay with me until I fall asleep."

That demand caught me off guard. I stood on my toes, then moved to sit on the edge of the bed. I couldn't help the growing blush and soon began laughing.

"What's so funny?"

I continued to laugh, "It's just, a minute ago you were ready to blast my head off. And now you ask me to stay until you fall asleep?" His eye was piercing, that one eyed gaze made me shut my mouth quickly. Yeesh this kid, could he not take a joke?

Ciel closed his eye, then let out a single chuckle. "Yes, it's funny how things turn out." His face went back to normal and he shifted back on his side. I gazed at him cautiously. Both his eyes were closed, and the moon seemed to reflect off his navy hair. He looked, almost older there.

"Why do you sleep with a gun?" I asked softly, shifting my wait onto one arm.

"To be honest, that Grell figure creeps me out." Ciel's explanation was short and didn't exactly explain anything. Grell couldn't possibly be the reason!

However, he did have a point. That Sebastian loving, red haired, man-woman was just as flamboyant as his hair! Plus his sharp teeth and Houdini chainsaw added to the creepiness.

"Ciel. Isn't watching you sleep a job for your butler or something?"

He didn't reply, he just laid there, facing the moonlight with closed, peaceful eyes. I looked out toward his bedroom door, he was right...the house was darker. I turned back to Ciel, then found myself crawling over to the opposite side of the bed. It was big enough for three people anyway, I turned and faced the sleeping boy. I stared at his right eye, maybe he was blind in one eye. Or perhaps, it was cut?

But that didn't explain why he purposely closed it...I wondered what he thought of me? He clearly didn't trust me, but why did he ask me to stay with him? He trusts me enough to make sure he sleeps soundly...

Something inside wanted me to keep our piano playing ordeal a secret. He obviously didn't know it happened. (Or at least acted like it never happened.)

But oddly enough, I wanted to talk about it. I wanted to hear his perspective on it...

* * *

As like always, Sebastian entered his master's room. A tray with hot morning tea ready, as well as an outfit picked out for the day. The black haired butler even picked out an outfit for the ball. He walked about the room, ready to peel back the curtains when he saw _her._ She was waiting for him like always outside. Her black fur gleaming in the sun, she peered up at the window expectantly. And ear twitching, her tail flowing in the distant wind.

But no, not now. He needed to wake up Ciel, get him ready and then get Rayne.

It would be a while before he could pay 'her' a visit...

A shift in the bed caught his attention. Sebastian turned around and saw, her. Lady Rayne, sleeping soundly next to his master. 'Oh dear. I placed her in a room on the opposite wing specifically so this wouldn't happen.'

'Oh well.' He'll just have to remove her early before his master wakes up. Sebastian swiftly pulled Rayne into his arms, her brown hair falling down towards the floor as he held her bridal style. Sebastian sighed, he walked out of the room and down the hall. Not stopping until he reached Rayne's room.

He set her on the bed and figured, before he attended to his master, Rayne will have to be first.

* * *

Why was the room so bright? I yawned myself awake and sat up. The bed was smaller, the room looked different. No more navy accents. Huh? This was my room!

"Morning Lady Rayne." Sebastian greeted. I rubbed my eyes, catching myself before asking him why I wasn't with Ciel.

Maybe it was a dream? What if that whole thing was a dream!? In this world, it was hard to tell reality from dreams.

"Sebastian? Uh...hi."

"I have a dress prepared for you. Allow me to go get it." When Sebastian returned, I smiled softly as the butler laid out a pink ankle length dress with black and white accents. It was quite beautiful, and I loved the style. "It's a fabric from France. Very valuable. I'd like you not to ruin it, this is the dress you'll be wearing for the ball tonight."

I stared at it and picked at the giant black bow in the back. I smiled and nodded. Sebastian leaned up and placed down a pink hat to match. The hat reminded me of a sun-hat, also accompanied with a white bow. I stared at all the black bows and lace with a chuckle. "Bows are really in style huh?"

"Precisely. Now, if you excuse me I will be sure to make this quick." Sebastian took a white cloth and began to tie it over his eyes.

I soon got what he was doing and scampered back.

My eyes widen and I shook my head vigorously. Quickly snatching the white cloth from his hands. "No, no thanks. I can do it myself. I am _very_ independent." I said and shooed him out.

No way, no way! Butler or not, he is not undressing...and redressing me!

I quickly began to change. Pulling the dress over my head. I even clasped on the dress cage myself. As for the corset, well..the dress was tight enough!

I walked out of my room. Making my way to the living room area hastily. Ciel was there and was eating a small breakfast. I quickly joined him, sitting in the same red chair across.

It was silent as he ate, dressed in blue and looking quite casual...for a rich kid. He even further ignored my presence and picked up a newspaper.

What a great way to start off the day.

 **I APOLOGIZE FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! Anyway guys, there you go! See? I wasn't going to kill Rayne off early..Ciel was just spooked. When I found out he actually slept with a gun in the manga I died and knew I had to add it in. Please leave a comment and tips and thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 8

It was way too silent, excluding the clamber of a tea cup being placed on a plate, Ciel just continued to eat his breakfast, reading the newspaper like normal.

What was going through his head? Did he not know I slept next to him? Maybe he did and was mad at me for it. (Though I think an angry Ciel wouldn't be so quiet) Even Sebastian grew a bit restless, seeming shocked that I didn't speak as well. "Lady Rayne. Are not hungry this morning?"

"I'm fine Sebastian." I didn't mean for my tone to be so rude, it was just..Ciel was annoying the heck out of me! He didn't even glance up at me! Sebastian was used to rough tones and just smiled, however, a twitching eyebrow told me he was irritated.

Finally, I couldn't take it. Ciel could act so calm, so composed, he probably did know about the piano, he was just messing with me! That jerk. That...that.."You're holding your cup wrong." Ciel caught me off guard with such an odd sentence.

I glanced down at the cup in my hand, seeing as I was holding it by gripping the body. My eyes trailing over to Ciel, he was holding his cup by the handle. With his index through the loop, and thumb on top. _That brat.._

My face scrunched up, I began to glare. I slammed the tea down on the cup and stood up angrily. "How can you possibly act like that? You barely spoke! You didn't even glance at me yet the first words out of your mouth is a correction!?"

There was more silence, Ciel only sighed and slowly set his cup down. "Impetuous."

"What?"

Now he glanced up, his eyes shooting daggers into mine. Piercing, sharp daggers entangled in a glare. "You're acting without reason. Do you have any idea what you did? I should slap you."

"What?"

Ciel smiled, a vicious smile. "Last night. You slept in my bed."

"You asked me too!"

"I. Did. Not."

"Well it's your fault for being scared of the dark!" I balled my fist, Sebastian tensed up, waiting to stop me. Or Ciel. But his master stayed calm. He seemed to enjoy me being angry. "That isn't the point Rayne. I have reasons."

"To be a scaredy cat? Yeah, okay."

Ciel stood up abruptly, but I kept my stance. Sebastian now pitched in, "Master-"

Ciel raised his hand, then, very slowly, he began to walk towards the steps. "Out of my sights. I have paperwork to fill out."

After a minute of him being gone, I sat back down. I didn't realize a growing headache and now it hurt. Sebastian was still around, he was cleaning up the plates. "How do you do it Sebastian? How can you possibly manage with him?"

"My master may be harsh. But, he does have a point. " Sebastian pinched his chin in thought. Then he smiled, "You see, Ciel doesn't take kindly to people in his space. I highly doubt he'll ever invite anyone to sleep next to him."

People in his space huh? I didn't reply, I just stood back up. Scratched my elbow then walked towards the front door. I needed air, the ball was later tonight, and I had no plans of coming back in until then.

They were right, Ciel never invited me to sleep next to him. He just wanted my company. But how did he know I was still there? Then I remembered, the last question I asked..he never responded.

And I was too stupid to know that he was faking it. He was just being stubborn, or testing me. Either way, I failed. I had decided to take leisure laps around the house, but halfway, something small, black and furry caught my attention. Curious, I skipped my way over, seeing the cutest black cat I've ever seen.

'Meow...~'

"Wow. Are you cute!" I bent down outstretching my arm slowly. The cat purred, walking straight up to my arm and rubbing against. "You are really nice. And healthy. Are you Ciel's cat?" (Yes, talking to a cat is better than talking to Ciel)

The cat only purred and'meowed', relishing in my rubs. This cat was way to small to be on its own outside though. And because Ciel is the definition of 'royal pain' I'm positive his cat wouldn't be living outside.

So, it had to be a stray. Footsteps caught my attention, I turned around slowly to see Sebastian standing behind me. I have never seen him look so adorable. His face was soft, blush lines on his cheeks. His eyes were so glossy, he was literally in 'awe'. "Oh. Hi Sebastian."

The butler ignored me, he started to walk, slowly at first. He completely passed me, ignored me, instead he knelt down before the cat. "I deeply apologize."

"Huh?"

"I would've came sooner, but I got held up." Sebastian was...talking to the cat. (Like I wasn't a minute ago) "Such beautiful eyes. Your ears...have they gotten bigger?"

Sebastian continued to play with the cat, treating it like a fragile trophy. One that needed to be polished everyday. "Oh. So that's your cat? Sebastian? Sebastian!?" I tapped his shoulder and he jumped.

"Huh? Oh right sorry." Sebastian stood up and closed his eyes, "No. She is a stray. We should be moving now, come on, quickly." Sebastian ushered me back to the house, then shut the door hastily. He left me there, retreating down the hall.

I blinked, so he loved cats. With a passion, and Ciel couldn't let him have one? Then I remembered, this was Ciel here.

He probably didn't allow Sebastian to own a cat just because it made him happy.

Evening came around, I found myself helping Mey-Rin with her chores. I noticed the way she blushed around Sebastian and now I teased her about it.

However if I went too far she would have a nosebleed. And if Sebastian came around right when it started, Mey-Rin would faint. I hadn't seen Ciel all day, but at Sebastian's order I prepared for the ball.

I walked out of the room. My curly brown hair laying perfectly with the tilt of the giant hat. "So. I have to go in alone?" I said, meeting Sebastian and Ciel in the foyer.

"Ciel will be your escort and I will be your chauffeur." I looked up at Sebastian and opened my mouth to speak, nothing came out as for Ciel had interrupted. "So you won't be in there with us?" His eyes blazed up at his butler.

"No. I don't have a partner. But of course I will be there when you need me." My back vibrated with slight chills as Sebastian gave a smirk, but it was almost menacingly. I nodded and turned to Ciel. "This won't ruin your courtship with Elizabeth right?" My voice soft, what happened between was in the past now.

I think.

"No. She won't find out." The corner of his lips twitched in a smirk and then he pointed at my hand, "You are still going to wear this bow?" I looked down at the navy blue ribbon around my wrist and nodded, "Yes."

Sebastian led us outside and opened the carriage door.

"I'll be your partner Bassy!"

Not that voice again. I turned my head at the man-woman smiling widely. I stared at his, very, very red dress and his pose. A hand on a hip and showing off his- uh...her dress.

"Grell. What are you doing here?" Sebastian seemed unbiased like this had happened before. I had a feeling cross-dressing Grell was common.

"Will assigned me for a job here! Ohh isn't he just so mean and charming at the same time!? That William! Wait, what is she still doing here!? Grr these brats are going to ruin me and Sebby's night together!"

I stared at Grell and quickly jumped into the carriage. A job? To what, murder people? Sebastian didn't look too happy and sighed, "Fine. As long as you do your job and I do mine." Grell saw hearts and jumped up and down. "I will see there my love!"

I looked to Ciel who wore an embarrassed face. His mouth open as he stammered. I shook my head, "Can we just go now?"

Throughout the whole carriage ride, Ciel kept sneezing. His nose even turned pink. Sebastian instantly grew nervous and checked his gloves. "What- achoo. How the-achoo! Cats!" Ciel pinched his nose and closed his eye.

Cats? Cat! I looked to Sebastian who was still checking his gloves. But they were spotless. Then I checked my hand, cat fur..all black and pointed, and on my dress skirt. "Oops."

Ciel was allergic to cats, and boy did he glare at Sebastian.

Grell wasn't kidding, he was literally going to see us there. Sebastian opened the carriage door and let me out first then Ciel. Grell hugged Sebastian's arm and grinned happily.

Ciel ignored them and quickly walked inside. "Let's go. The more we hurry the quicker we can leave this place." I followed up behind him as we entered the large ballroom.

It was exactly like it was in modern times. I looked astounded and Ciel continued on, "Ugh. Great, how will we ever find him?"

This place was huge! Four chandeliers in a row, tall horizontal windows. The music was live, and people were dressed so formally, I felt out of place.

Even Ciel, who wore a blue fashionable tail-coat and hat to match, looked young.

However, I found Aleister by dancing, maybe I could do it again. "By dancing." I said and grabbed Ciel's wrist. He tried to pull away from me, tugging and jerking. His cheeks blushed but not of embarrassment, it almost looked like fear. We were already in the middle of the floor when I finally let him go. Couples started crowding around us and began waltzing away.

"No. Rayne. Stop! Stop!"

I stared at Ciel with a shocked expression, "What? Can't dance or something?"

"I don't dance."

I pulled Ciel closer to me to keep us from being trampled, he began to squirm again, obviously not comfortable. "Just follow me then." I positioned us in a waltzing and began to step. Remember when I said I wasn't the best dancer? Well now I was horrific with Ciel's stumbling. Part of it looked fake but it was still messing up my groove. "You're too short."

I complained and Ciel growled. "You are moving too fast!"

"Too fast? Who goes to balls without knowing how to dance?"

"I don't go to balls you foolish girl!"

"Brat."

"Annoying!"

Throughout our argument eventually the song ended and I felt a force throw me down. " I don't dance." Ciel repeated and I sighed, slowly climbing to my feet. "Hmm. Not very impressive. Now, now little robins you have to do better then that to stay at my balls!"

I turned around and faced the tall blonde, lavender-eyed, male. "Aleister.." I muttered and Ciel crossed his arms. "Viscount Druitt."

 **DUN DUN DUN! Things heat up and trouble starts! For those who have stuck with me..THANK YOU! This story means a lot to me. :) Please continue to read and comment!**

 **Oh yea, I don't own black butler.**


	10. Chapter 9

Ciel tried to stand up straight through his panting. We weren't even moving _that_ much. I glanced back at the earl but he gave me a look. A look that told me to back off.

My attention quickly averted to Aleister as he wore a sly grin.

"Alright. Time to talk." I said as I raised my arm and pointed my index finger in his face. "Why did you-"

My sentence of rage was cut off as I felt a slap on my wrist, followed by a tight grip. I looked back to see Ciel grasping it, then he forcefully jerked my arm down. The young earl cleared his throat as he closed his eye whilst putting on a smirk. "Lord Druitt. What a party to start off the season huh?"

Ah, butter him up huh? Good plan Ciel.

"Hmmm, Why yes! You know I always throw the top balls of each season! It is glamorous and gleams bright like the yellow rays of the morning sun!"

I stared at this Lord Druitt as Ciel cringed. "Yes, yes. But, I have some business to talk about and would like to talk about it in private." Ciel added as I looked to him.

Get him alone, okay I got it.

Aleister smiled, "Yes. Quite right, some men would like to see you too Phantomive. So you run along while _I_ dance the night with this beautiful robin.."

I felt his arm snake around my waist as he pulled me closer to his body. "Uh...uhhh" My body vibrated in shivers as I stared up at Druitt's face. "Right, but I would like for both of you to accompany me."

Ciel looked a bit disgusted, I stared at his eye in shock. Ciel moved his hands to my shoulders and pulled me forward. But Aleister only tightened his grip. "Come with me young robins."

I let out a deprived sigh, deciding to just let him pull me down the hall. I noticed Ciel looked around the ballroom, I guess trying to find Sebastian but had no luck. The party's music slowly became faint as we enetered a room on the second floor. The light flickered on and the room illuminated. At least five men sat there, snickering crudely by the window in the back.

"And he came! I knew that dog would sniff his way over here, ahaha!" One of the men said. He had shaggy blonde hair and a beared. But what really alarmed me was his strange accent.

Ciel shrugged, "Yes, call me dog if you like but at least I don't live in the sewers."

Who were these people? These...thugs?

I tried to walk closer to Ciel but Aleister kept me from it, his hand now on my hip. I kept my mouth shut, figuring the best thing right now is to stay quiet.

"Now, tell me Phantomhive. Is the mighty dog even on patrol today?"

Ciel intertwined his fingers, "Maybe, but does it matter? Hm. Well whatever, you all are already suspects and witnesses." I watched as the boy reached in his suit's pocket and pulled out a letter. He showed it slyly in the man's face.

What a turn of events. Ciel kept his cool, like he planned this out even! Gosh, maybe he did. I was so lost.

"The...the.."

"Yes, The Queen of England that's right. Now that that's settled, let me introduce you to Rayne Elizabeth. She has something to tell you."

Now I caught on. Thank goodness for that because I would've been stuck out there.

I lifted my head at Ciel's words and then cleared my throat. The case was on, maybe Ciel did know this would happen.

"I was kidnapped, and brought here to London. By...Aleister Chamber, Lord Druitt. Or better yet, it may have been you goons." I accused outloud. I tried my best not to meet Ciel's eye, for fear he might scrutinize me or something.

Aleister gasped and chucked me away. "I did not!"

My eyes widen in shock as I looked back at him. But...he did. I know he did. I could feel Ciel glaring but I ignored him. My attention suddenly went to a faint voice in the back of the room.

"They're on to us..get'em."

His voice was almost whispering, and it was clear he wasn't talking to the five men. My eyes trailed to the window and I saw a small light peer in. "Get down!" I yelled out and tackled Ciel to the ground.

My ears began to ring as a loud bang echoed and glass shattered. Bit's of shards landed on me but I could care less. I stood up and looked around, my hair was probably filled with glass beads. However, there were no bodies or any trace of people in this room. Hastily, I grabbed Ciel's wrist and pulled him up.

I dashed out of the room and down the hall. Still, the music was playing and people were dancing. No sign of Sebastian, Grell, Druitt or any of the strange men. I kept running as fast as I possibly could in this stupid dress.

"Sta-...Sto...stop!" Ciel yelled out and I halted. His face grew red as he coughed and wheezed. Whilst panting and bending over. I looked back and sighed, "Ciel! We weren't even going that fast how can you possibly be exhuasted!?"

He didn't answer me as he caught his breath, "Just, shut it will you!" He gasped out.

I clenched my jaw then backed up into a room. The door opened and I squealed; falling down onto my back. Ciel walked in after me, keeping the door open with his palm. "Ah! What are you two doing in here!?"

I sat up and looked back to see Druitt pointing at us dramatically. "You're alive?"

"And swell, with the beauty of daisy gleaming under a sun's-"

"Okay I get it!" I cut him off rudely and stood up. Ciel wore an annoyed look as he stood next to me. "Alright Druitt. Time to talk, who were those men? And what did they know of the missing women?"

"And me!" I cut in.

"I ought to know myself!" Aleister squirmed.

"Wait...you don't know?" I asked, watching Aleister smiled, "Too many questions! I already answered!" He pulled out a remote and flipped a switch. Purple gass sprayed from the ceilings. I quickly covered my nose (now knowing what to expect) and watched as Druitt fled the room. Next to me there was a thump and I looked down.

"Ciel!" I yelled out accidentally, but it was too late. Pretty soon, I succumbed to unconsciousness as well...

"Mom! Mom get up! Mom get up please!"

I shook her shoulders over and over again. But her body kept still and her eyes stayed shut. Tears poured down my face as I jerked her body. "Please. Please!"

* * *

The world slowly began to fade away.

I gasped out and my eyes opened, but I saw blackness. I tried to move but my wrist were binded behind my back. I moved my head and felt a cloth tied over my eyes. Great.

"Alright. Get'er up!"

I felt hands pull me to my feet and I struggled. There was no music, no sign of enjoyment whatsoever.

I kept struggling until I felt a numbing pain in my stomach. My breath was caught in my throat, but the hit seemed to have made the cloth loose. I waited patiently for the white sheet to seep down to the bridge of my nose.

"You better tell me what's in that letter brat!" Hey I knew that voice, it was that blonde guy with the strange accent.

I heard a chuckle and then more words. "Please. Like a brain like yours would understand it."

Rude, British, feminine...

Ciel! He was here too. Appearantly being interrogated as I entered the room. I was dropped to my knees and I felt a tight grip in my hair. My hat had fallen off somewhere.. apparently. "If you don't tell me Phantomhive I'll kill'er!"

"Che. Go ahead. I won't show you the letter. You'll just read it then try to hide more plans. What you don't know is that, no suspect has ever escaped the Phantomhives. I'm the Queen's Guard Dog for a reason." Ciel said.

I moved my head some more, slightly; but it was enough for the cloth to fall from my eyes. I stared at Ciel who was also tied up, he looked pretty beat despite his attitude. We were in a office it looked like, and I saw again those four men.

I caught my breath as I felt the barrow of a gun pressed up to my chin. "I will escape. You have no idea what I'm on too."

Ciel sighed, now looking bored. "Yes. You are right I don't know. You may even have no part in what I'm searching for. But, you still are a suspect. And suspects don't get out. So I suggest you leave her and release me before things go the wrong way. Whatever you are doing, this letter must've spooked you. So if you want it that badly. Go ahead and read it. It's in my pocket."

How? How can he possibly be so calm? Ciel was acting like this was normal, or that he had the upper hand. (A tied up kid having the upper hand seemed so backwards, but this was Ciel here)

I did feel relief as the man released my hair and put the gun away. I think I caught on now, Ciel pretty much admitted it...these guys had no part in our case.

Just too problems unfortunately merging. I wonder if Druitt did this on purpose. The man snatched the letter from Ciel's pocket and opened it.

"Huh? It's..blank."

Ciel smirked then slowly started to laugh. Yes that's right laugh, but it wasn't a real one. Ciel just gave the most cruel, sadistic chuckle I've ever beard. "You are a rat! Hahah. You felt for it you stupid rat!"

The man grew angry, and pointed the gun at him. "Die!"

Ciel gasped, "Sebastian."

I closed my eyes as I heard four back-to-back bullets.

It was silent. Too silent. I opened an eye to see what happened. I gasped at the sight. Sebastian stood, hunched over with bullets pressed inbetween his fingers. I saw the bodies of all four men dead on the ground. Bleeding from, wait..utensils in there bodies? "How many times must I have to catch bullets."

"Until one hit's me." Ciel said back at his butler.

The man stood speechless and slowly began to back up."H-how..?"

"What did I tell you?" Ciel said as he chuckled (again). Now standing up and massaging his wrist. Sebastian stood up as well holding the rope.

The man walked to me and grabbed my by the hair again (again!). This time, reloading the gun and holding it to my head. But he made sure the barrow was pressed deep into my skin which actually pinched a little.

"Get away. I'll kill her!"

"Ha! Worthless. I'm done here..."

Ciel said as he approached me and slowly began to pull the cloth back up. Now I was blinded; gee, thanks Ciel!. The man watched and growled. "What do you mean..?"

I could only listen and wait. Surely we'll get out of here...if Sebastian could catch flying bullets..these surely had no chance!

"What I mean is..You're still a suspect. But an unnecessary one. And like I've been telling you, suspects...witnesses..don't get out."

Witness huh? Was Ciel living up to his word by covering my eyes?

"Sebastian, this is an order! Get me and her out of here and leave no traces behind."

It all became silent for a second and I felt a strangely dark aura around. Maybe, maybe it was a good thing I couldn't see. I could feel the darkness around, it was kind of scaring me and suddenly..I became very exhuasted.

"Yes..My lord."

I could of sworn I heard a scream. A nasty, blood-curdling scream but I couldn't tell. The blindfold then fell from my face as Sebastian untied it. "Are you alright Miss Rayne?"

"Yes." I said and stood up. My heart jumped as I looked around, we were in the ballroom. But, how!? "Good. We will be taking our leave now."

I nodded, and glanced to Ciel. My eyes went back to Sebastian suspiciously. He led us towards the carriage. "If you don't mind me asking, where's Grell?"

"Oh, I did recall him saying he had a job here." Sebastian said as he helped me into the seat. "Right.." I said and watched as Ciel sat across from me.

Sebastian shut the carriage door closed after he got in, and Ciel hit his cane softly on the ceiling. "So, how come the letter was blank?" I asked. I'll keep the whole, Sebastian catching bullets, my lord thing to myself.

For now at least.

"Oh it wasn't." He said as he opened and removed the blank sheet of paper covering it. "Just a simple trick for a fool. Sadly, we'll have to cross Aleister off the list of suspects. If he isn't the one taking women. Someone else is.."

I let out a yawn and leaned against the window. "Hmph. But he brought me here..I know it."

"Or maybe he simply led you to someone else. This case seems to be a lot deeper than it looks."

By that time I felt myself drifting to sleep. This was a long day, and I just hoped I could get home soon...

* * *

"Do you think it might be from the underworld?" Ciel's soft voice said clearly to Sebastian who replied, "Maybe. If it is.."

"Then those women are dead."

"Quite. But we can still solve this case if we go to _him_." Sebastian responded.

Ciel shrugged, "Right...But what about, her."

"Yes. She is quite misterious. Should I look into her background master?"

"No, not yet. We'll wait until we finish this case. I'm pretty sure the truth will come from her through that process. Until then, keep her comfortable. Try to find out what exactly she knows..Everyone is a suspect now."

"Yes, my lord."

 **DOOONE! I really put a lot into this chapter. I'm sorry it if was a bit confusing! I'm really tired now so I'll go back and edit tomorrow. Pretty much, Aleister was able to dig his way out of interrogation by throwing Ciel and Rayne into the hands of some goons. (Sneaky Druitt)**

 **It was a turnaround but now they are back on track. (And actually got some answers out of it) now Rayne is suspected more and all becomes more...mysterious.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter as they go visit...'Him' to see if this case involves death.**

 **Ahehehehehe~**


	11. Chapter 10

My eyes opened, I expected to wake up in the comfortable bed of the guest room but instead I woke up in the same place I fell asleep in. The slight rocking of the carriage was beginning to make me nauseous so I pulled myself up.

"Hm. You're awake." Ciel said as I rubbed my eyes. "I..think so.."

"You slept for a full day. Sebastian even took the courtesy to dress you for our trip." I could spot a small smile on his face and my back rolled in shivers. I thought I told that butler I could dress myself. I glanced up at Sebastian, wanting to glare but was too groggy to function. I noticed Ciel had a different attire as well. Almost similar to the one he was in when we met. Dark, navy blue and all Sherlock Holmes-like.

My eyes moved on their own to admire the Gothic purple and black style dress. Of course doused in mini black bows with giant black bow at the top at the chest. "Nice." I complimented whilst Sebastian giving one of his creepy yet strangely attractive smiles. "Yes, may be dark but it consists of a silk fabric sewn in the finest of London."

"I didn't know you were so into fashion?" I teased but Sebastian gave another smile.

"What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't pick out the latest fashion for my master?"

Ciel looked back and forth between us then tapped his cane on the floor. "We're here."

Sebastian quickly exited to lend a hand and help me out. I only half noticed and got out on my own. After Ciel left the carriage it went on it's way, leaving us stranded and staring up at a creepy Gothic sign.

"Under..taker?" I read out loud and Ciel nodded, "Precisely, a funeral parlor run by an acquaintance of the Phantomhive's. Come, let's hurry and make this quick." I watched as the earl hastily walked inside. It took me a minute before dragging my butt into that shop. I wished I didn't, the whole room was filled with coffins and skulls, skeletons. The whole atmosphere was just dark and gloomy!

"I know you are in here, show yourself." Ciel demanded as I hid behind Sebastian. A long creepy giggle echoed around. "Ah welcome earl..I knew you'd stop by soon enough my lord. I see you brought a guest to condescend in one of my special coffins!?"

A scream I didn't recognize echoed through the shop as a coffin door slid open. I realized it was my scream and because of it Ciel glared a little. If I had a penny for every time he looked at me like I was an embarrassment. A skeleton emerged from the coffin and crashed to the ground.

I looked around, my heart slowly beginning to slow down as I felt the tickle of nails slide up my back. I screamed again and jumped forward. Ciel turned around and looked to the tall figure as he closed the blinds. Leaving only the candles for light. A very tall and slender man stood before us. Long gray hair and a wide grin on his face as he stared at me in amusement. Well, he faced me at least. Half his face was covered in shaggy gray bangs. He seemed to enjoy my scream as for he tapped my nose with a long black nail.

Ciel looked as if this guy annoyed him to death. "No, today I'm here to discuss of the-"

"Come my lord, have a seat. I just made a fresh batch of biscuits as well." Undertaker giggled as he strolled passed us. The long thread connected to his top hat hitting my face. I sat beside Ciel on one coffin and Sebastian sat on another. Undertaker laid out a plate of dog bone shaped biscuits and sat behind a desk. Or, laid his face on the desk.

I was nervous, but finally convinced myself to grab a biscuit and bite it. To my surprise it was pretty good, a hint of a cinnamon, so I grabbed another, and two more. "Now, tell me of this story earl.." Undertaker chuckled as he stared at Ciel, a long finger tapping the wood of his desk.

"I'm here to discuss the case of the missing women. I'm sure you've heard of it." Ciel said as he motioned to Sebastian. With that he continued speaking, "Her majesty allowed me to gather some of their information."

Sebastian pulled out a stack of papers from his coat pocket. "The earl...still a guard dog to that Queen of London? She just sits on her pot of gold while the earl does the dirty work.." Undertaker muttered as he rested his chin on the wooden desk. He didn't even glanced at the papers laid out before him, instead he stared at me. "Hmmm. Heh..heh.. I may have heard of the case. May of not. I could remember if I saw something appealing..." He trailed off in another chuckle then crawled onto the desk and leaned towards Ciel.

"You know what I want. Give it to me!" He hugged himself and did a small dance as he chuckled. Ciel made an almost disgusted face. _Almost._

"Give me laughter! Such a laugh I've never had in a long while!"

I blinked my eyes then cleared my throat, "Like..a joke?"

Undertaker seemed surprised that I spoke then nodded vigorously. Now I wished I didn't speak because now I was put on the spot. Ciel seemed relieved and Sebastian checked his watch. I needed to think of something quick, something cunning and hilarious. I stumbled, racking my brain for something quick. "Uh. Oh! What does, a nosy pepper do..?" I waited a few seconds, then cursed myself for cracking a smile. "Get's jalapeno business!" I grinned more. Ciel, who as I stated is incapable of emotions, pinched his nose like we were doomed.

The room fell silent. From the corner of my eye I spotted Sebastian crack a smile. Undertaker chuckled then grabbed me and began to stroke my hair. Could this guy be any touchier? "Quite the joke. But not a joke to give me such a laugh! Earl...would you like a try?"

"What?" Ciel snapped and I pulled from Undertaker's grasp.

"Allow me." Sebastian butted in, Undertaker looked intrigued. Like lightening, I was stuffed in a coffin, the door was shut and all was silent. Then, there was a laugh. A laugh that vibrated the musky coffin I was in and echoed around the shop. Thanks to his laugh however, the coffin door slid open and I saw Sebastian removing his palms from Ciel's ears. I guess even his own master couldn't hear the joke.

I stepped out once Undertaker's laugh ceased.

Ciel was fixing his coat and the Undertaker was drooling onto his desk.

"Now. You laughed, so tell us of this mystery. Have you dealt with any of these women?"

"Mmm. No. Ahehehehe! I never dealt with any!" The Undertaker laughed. Both Sebastian and Ciel made grim faces. Then the funeral parlor rolled back and pulled out a vanilla folder. "Never dealt with any of _those_ women. But I have seen _these."_ Undertaker's voice was vibrating, he opened up the folder to compare it with the papers Ciel bought.

"See? Any resemblance...?"

All three of us peered down at the papers, the women looked nothing alike, however..both had a disappearance stamp...on the same date. "Same date?" Ciel inquired, Sebastian seemed intrigued as well. Undertaker flipped a page and compared it to another women.

"May 1st. 1887." Sebastian murmured, then looked to Ciel. "Yeah. But what about her. No year specified." Ciel pointed to the folder Undertaker had.

He was right, for the women clearly living in Britain at this time, there was a year date of her disappearance. As for the women Undertaker were showing, it was blank.

"Suspicious isn't it?"

"Very.." I spoke, they both disappeared on the same day. Same time perhaps? Ciel and Sebastian didn't seem to notice, but the women's pictures in the folder...their hairstyles they were...modern.

Undertaker flipped another page and my eyes widened in shock. The picture above, it was...it was me! "That's me!" I exclaimed, grasping the page. I recognized my hairstyle, and the blue color on my shoulders. It was the day of the ball, the day I ended up here.

"But. How?"

I glanced down at the date, _April 17._ No year. Though I knew it was 2016 (at the time) "April seventeenth.. Is there another woman with that date?"

"Sure." Undertaker chuckled, sliding a page down the desk. Amanda Springfield. April 17, 1887. I took the page as well, Sebastian grasped the rest of the pages.

We opened the door and walked out. The sun seemed too bright in contrast to the lighting inside that place. I still had the papers, my mind racing. I think I had this figured out too-

"Interesting. Sebastian. When we get back to the manor, look up the Springfield family. We're holding a meeting with them tomorrow." Ciel ordered.

"Of course sir." Sebastian said, smiling like he had the same idea.

What if, two girls switch places? A girl from 1800s Britain ends up in the modern world, taking the place of a modern girl who ends up here? I looked to Ciel who was staring at me. Analyzing me, did he...have the same idea?

It was growing quiet, my head turned to find Sebastian, but he had walked off. Until I glanced left.

What I saw before me made my heart jump. Sebastian was knelt on one knee; staring at two cats grooming each other. His face seemed to have sparkles as he made the most adorable face of awe with blush.

Ciel crossed his arms then began sneezing. "Se- chh! Sebas- sechhh! Sebastian snap out of it you know I'm allergic!"

I covered my mouth to keep from laughing as I knelt beside the butler and pet the cats. We both stood up and Sebastian turned to Ciel, "My apologies master. Sometimes I can't help myself. "

"Sebas- achoo! Sebastian stay away. Er..walk home." Ciel grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me towards carriage.

I sat down and watched as Sebastian watched us drive away.

Just like last time, Ciel's nose was pink.

* * *

Once we arrived at the mansion I was shocked to see Sebastian open the carriage door.

"Welcome back young master.." he helped me out first then Ciel.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked and Sebastian smiled.

"I'm one hell of a butler Miss Rayne."

"The women are apparently alive. However, their swapped with women from a clearly different timeline." Ciel said as he smoothed down his coat. So he had noticed the difference in the images as well

"Yes. Quite right. Though we still have one witness." Sebastian motioned to me and I picked at a bow.

"I know. Tomorrow at the meeting. Questions will be answered..." Ciel's sentence ended in him yawning and Sebastian was quick to pick him up.

"It's been a long day. Maybe you should settle down and get some sleep?"

Ciel struggled and thrashed out, "I can get to bed myself!"

I decided to leave them be and headed into the manor. I walked up the steps and into the guest room Sebastian picked for me. Thanks to Ciel, I no longer had the folder. Oh how I wanted to stare at it myself.

I never got any sleep here, homesickness, but I do get a lot of thinking done.

Besides...I came here for some purpose, I just have to find out.

I heard a knock then Sebastian walked into the room.

"I prepared some clothes for tonight."

"Thanks " I replied.

We stared at each other for sometime but I decided to break the silence. "So, is Ciel asleep yet?"

"I don't know. I am about to make my way over to his room right now actually."

I walked over to the tall butler; joining him by his side as we both walked down the hall. He didn't speak to me, and my mind was blank of words.

"So, I didn't know you were so fond of cats?" I smirked a little and Sebastian gave me a side glance.

"Yes. They are quite mesmerizing creatures. Their small paws, huge eyes. I always favored them most."

I nodded and thought about my own personal favorites.

"I more or less like cats as well. But I also love dogs. And big cats, and, oh I just love all animals. Especially exotic." I smiled as I thought about the topic of animals.

"I just prefer cats." Sebastian replied.

He stopped by a closed door and knocked on it. "Master...? Master?"

"Ahhhh! Sebastian, I did what you told. I put the cake in the bend for tomorrow and now it's missing! Somebody snuck in and stole the damn thing!"

I turned and looked at the ranting Baldroy as Sebastian sighed. "Is that so?"

Quickly he grabbed my wrist and led me down the hall. We stopped by another door and this time Sebastian opened it slowly. "Sorry for intruding. " he apologized as he let me and himself in.

It was the office and Ciel sat hunched over with his head resting on the desk. The chocolate cake sat beside his head, accompanied by crumbs and a fork.

Sebastian sighed again for the hundredth time then walked over and picked up the fork, plate and tray with the cake. "Excuse me.."

I watched as the butler left then turned to Ciel.

In his hand he clenched a letter, another letter from the queen. But I was more intrigued by the blue ring on his thumb. A navy blue jewel fitted into a silver, ring. I went to touch it but stopped short as his hand twitched.

"Don't. " Ciel demanded and he slowly began to move.

"You're awake?"

"Now I am." Ciel replied as he looked at me.

"You are not asleep?" He added and I shook my head.

"I joined Sebastian to solve the case of the missing cake. Case closed." I giggled and Ciel smirked, his hands cupped beneath his chin.

"Yes. I like sweets when I think. Sebastian should know that by now."

I nodded again, "Can't believe you have such a sweet tooth."

"My maturity level may be higher then yours, but I do like my sweets."

"Sweets are for kids Ciel." I smirked, trying to challenge him.

"Oh really? Then what exactly is a kid like you hiding..?.."

My heart began to beat faster in my chest. My stomach churned. Hiding? Hiding what?

"Hmph. Yet another simple trick a fool would fall for." Ciel said and I felt a sudden relief.

"You played me..."

"Kids do love their games Rayne."

I stared at Ciel for a long while. I noticed his eye patch was a little shifted left, revealing a skinny purple light shining from underneath. Wait...a light? "We all have secrets Ciel. It would only be fair that if I reveal mine you'll reveal yours.." it was my turn to play.

Ciel smirked and began to massage his ring. "Quite right. Except my secrets reveal lots more secrets, so this little game isn't so fair after all."

I lost my words as his blue eye narrowed upon me. Sebastian then returned and bowed. "Master, it is getting late. I would suggest you get to bed now..."

Ciel sighed then dismounted from his chair. "Fine. Goodnight Rayne. I shall see you in the morning."

My mind searched for proper words. I always found myself wanting to impress Ciel. Or maybe it wasn't to impress. Maybe it was just to fit in. To be on his level..

Oh Ciel..

"Goodnight." I said softly, watching him and Sebastian leave. Tomorrow, he said we will get some answers...like it was a demand.

 **Chapter 10! So there you go! I added Undertaker! Yay! I was planning to put my favorite funeral parlor in since forever so if you liked/didn't like my impression of him let me know! I really hope you enjoyed it. Until next time.**


	12. Chapter 11

Tomorrow, it sounded so scary. I didn't get much sleep, in fact, I stayed up all night thinking. Will we really get answers? Can I really trust Ciel and his strange butler? Even the servants, who I've come to know as useless, are seeming to be more prominent. This place was odd that much was true.

When morning finally arrived, I was greeted by a cheerful Sebastian. He seemed perkier than yesterday certainly, and he held out another dress. This one was brown, and came with a nice copper jacket. After another fight with the butler, Sebastian left me to myself and I was able to dress in peace.

I left the room, my hair in a braid and now hanging on my shoulder, Ciel's navy ribbon tied like a shoelace around my wrist. I walked down the staircase quickly, trying not to trip over myself as I saw him in the main room. He looked, well, attractive. He wore a green trench coat, matching the green shorts underneath. He saw me and his eyes darted down to the ribbon.

"Tsk." He chuckled, "You're still wearing that?" He seemed almost impressed. I glanced down at it, then back up to see he wore a ribbon of similar color around his neck. Interesting choice of tie piece I'd say.

I smirked, stepping up in his face. "Seems to be like we'll be matching for today." Okay, so I was trying to make friends with him. Ciel gave me an icy look, but then closed his eye and waved his hand.

"Hmph~. Very well then. Sebastian, is everything prepared for our guest today?"

"Yes, the Springfield family is on their way as we speak."

Ciel looked to me then out towards the door, "You look terrified. Don't be so stiff. Smile a bit, show them our welcome. " I took Ciel's advice, if it was advice, but my smile became forced so I did what Ciel did. I made slight indications of genuine smiling.

A carriage arrived and Sebastian moved to the door. He opened it before they could even knock and I instantly grabbed Ciel's arm, looping my arm around his elbow.

But I immediately cursed myself for it! What was I thinking? It was so sharp, so quick and unexpected. Ciel had no time to glare, but his genuineness faltered and he stiffened hastily. Oh, but his arm was so soft. "W-welcome." Ciel greeted to the old man that walked in, Mr. Springfield. Then a lady, Misses Springfield. I no longer could smile, and they certainly didn't make an effort too.

* * *

"A child! You telling me a child is going to be the one to bring my daughter back!" Mr. Springfield yelled. We sat in the main room. At some point in between their arriving Sebastian had arranged the furniture. So now there were two opposing lounges, and a long coffee table thay stood in between. I sat beside Ciel, my hands in my lap and our shoulder's touching.

Ciel didn't personally like his shoulder against mine, but I was too nervous to be on my own.

He was somehow able to take the old man's insult lightly, crossing his legs and chuckling. "Yes, quite right. I do understand where you're coming from.." Ciel's navy eye opened slyly, "But do remember who you're talking to."

Sebastian had served us all tea, and Misses Springfield had to force the cup into her husband's hand. "Oh yes of course, the queen's guard dog. But that doesn't mean my daughter's life can be trusted in the hands of a child!"

"A child of the Phantomhives, correct Mr. Springfield." Ciel's patience was weakening, though he hid it well, the shudders in his shoulder told me so.

"Now, I do have import-"

"My daughter has been gone for weeks!" Mr. Springfield cut him off. Now his wife began fanning him, then herself. "Not weeks Chris, maybe a couple of days."

"A couple of days this kid has been wasting!"

"Would you please stop and listen to what Ciel has to say. Obviously we called you over because we discovered some important stuff." I said sharply, Ciel only sighed and began to rub his temple. He seemed to have gotten this a lot. One thing did shock me however, he leaned more into my shoulder. A silent 'thank you' perhaps?

It was hard to hold in a blush. "And who are you? The Phantomhive's little girlfriend?"

 _He's already engaged_... I think to myself, sadly, but before I could speak, Ciel straightened a bit. " _She_ is a very intelligent subject who has proven to be quite useful. In fact, she can tell you exactly what happened to Amanda Springfield."

I looked to Ciel in great shock. Me...he said all those things about me. Intelligent? Useful? I tried to read his face but he only stared ahead. His expression was unreadable. Was it a lie? Did he make that up just to have something to say? Ciel glanced at me, his eye giving me a certain glare and then I remembered..

I'm in the spotlight now. "U-uh. Right! Your daughter, Amanda, she somehow...spontaneously, disappeared. Or so we thought, she actually, and along with others, switched places. "

Now they were listening, and a slight nudge from Ciel's shoulder told me to continue. "I myself am a victim. But not from here you see. So, I am in place of Amanda, Amanda is...in place of me."

Sebastian, who was indeed in the room, actually appeared interested. "Well? Where is my daughter!? Where are you from?" Mr. Springfield asked. I was about to tell him, America, but Ciel pressed into my shoulder.

"I'm afraid, that part of the information can't be shared. But don't think you came for nothing. Actually," Though our arms stayed touching; Ciel laced his fingers together, "I have a few questions for you parents.."

* * *

I was exhausted, literally falling into Ciel's office chair. "That was a whirlwind." I sighed.

"True. But we got a lot of answers. Amanda's age, her location, even who she interacted with before her disappearance." Ciel said, fondling his ring before the window.

"Yeah. Definitely age has nothing to do with swap she's three years older than me." I stared at the blank papers on Ciel's desk in boredom. "And they said she had no contact with Aleistor." I added.

Ciel nodded, seeming to be in thought. "Not true. Aleistor could of easily captured her. She was alone in that alley."

"But why an alley?" I questioned, "Who knows..? No one was around remember?" Ciel sighed.

"Too many possibilities. "

"And too many moves. A perfect game of chest. But the day isn't over, I said questions will be answered, and I mean't it. " Ciel turned and met my eyes, "Rayne. Where were you? April 17th, 1881?"

I stared back into his eyes, and I swore I could spot a small sadistic grin growing. But, but...can they really handle the truth?

 **Update complete! I hope you enjoy and will look forward to the next one! Please don't kill me for making it short..I want this to be exciting and keep yah coming for more! SO until next time, things are about to get interesting.**


	13. Chapter 12

I stared at Ciel for a long time. And he stared back at me with that same stoic expression. He seemed calm, but I on the other hand was shaking like a cold dog. A migraine hit me hard and I continued to shake. Ciel grew curious at my sudden state but he waited for an answer.

An answer I have to give! I let out a shaky breath, grimacing from the pained headache. I could feel the bags under my eyes droop more everytime I glanced down. "I...I uh."

I sensed more eyes on me and looked over to Sebastian by the door. I was cornered, I felt small under those red piercing eyes. And Ciel stared down at me like I was a small, disobedient child.

"I.." how could I even word it? How would they take it? I needed their help.

But in this moment, they needed mine. The pain in my head grew worse and I grasped it. I felt weak, famished almost. The world around me grew blurry and that demonic aura returned.

Too late, my lips parted and soon my pupils rolled back as I fell out.

* * *

I wasn't sure where I was. Or how long I was unconscious; but when I awoke there was a wet rag on my forehead and my palms were sweaty. My blurry vision finally cleared and there before me sat Sebastian. He stared back down at me with small concern.

"Lady Rayne. You are awake."

"How long was I out?"

"A couple hours. Just a few minutes ago you had a terrible fever. " Sebastian removed the rag and felt my forehead. I guess he confirmed I was okay and laid the rag back in it's place. I didn't recognize the room I was in, but I didn't question it either.

Sebastian looked like he was thinking before he took my hand. He held it tenderly, even caressed my skin as he spoke smoothly. "Lady Rayne. I believe you went unconscious from insomnia. Your headache was a symptom."

"Insomia?"

"Do you remember how many hours of sleep you got since being here?"

"Uhm. I didn't really get any sleep since arriving. If I did then, four hours the most?"

Sebastian's eyes widened then he leaned closer, "My guess is you were used to sleeping normally and your equilibrium was thrown off. I'm just glad you weren't nauseous. You should really get some sleep from now on."

I nodded dully, my eyes staring at our hands. He continued, "I know you have just woken up, but can you remember what you were about to tell us?"

He began caressing my hand again and my attention slowly averted up to his eyes. "Sebastian.."

I took a pause to breath, "Are you trying to seduce me?"

Sebastian made a face and grew white. I seemed to have him stumped. He laid my hand back on my lap and stood up. That was the last I seen of him before he left.

I found myself drinking the glass of water he left on the lamp dresser until another person walked in. This time, it was Ciel. He looked different, he seemed softer. Ciel met my eyes and drew closer.

"So you're awake after all?" Ciel didn't take a seat, he just stood by the bedside.

I only nodded.

Ciel sighed, he leaned over and removed the rag from my forehead. "Good. I see your fever is down." As he spoke he placed the rag on the dresser, "When Sebastian placed you in your room you only got worse. But when he placed you in here, on my bed, you got better."

My eyes widened and I felt goosebumps. "Your bed?! Ciel..I."

"Relax. If it helped you fever who cares." Ciel was oddly calm about this. I continued to fidget uncomfortably.

"Ciel. I'm sorry for this."

The boy took a seat beside me, staring into my eyes in boredom. "Don't apologize. You are my guest. It's my job to take care of you. That is, until you leave."

His tone was soft. He was being nice to me! Why was that? What could he possibly benefit from now?

"Rayne. I need you to tell me where you came from."

Oh. That's right. I looked down and shrugged. Ciel looked left sheepishly. He seemed like he was contemplating something difficult. He was making that awkward face again. Then slowly, he sighed and reached to grasp my cheek.

I felt spikes down my spine and straightened up stiffy. "Rayne. Tell me now. It will help both our futures."

He recovered well, but this wasn't Ciel. This was Ciel in game-mode. He was playing his cards and analyzing. He was...he was using my feelings against me.

Yet, he was right. It will help us. It'll help me. It was a pointless secret anyways. I stared into that navy eye dumbfounded.

He had penetrated my thoughts already. That small hint of concern. Of feeling.. That sly dog. "Ciel." I reached up and grabbed his hand, pulling it from my cheek.

"You're right."

Ciel looked shocked, giving a look that read: " _Wow that actually worked!"_

"You are perfectly right but. I'm not some dumb girl who lets others play with her feelings. You shouldn't be the one to use them either. Even if it does benefit both of us." I paused as my eyes began to sting. "You're not doing this right. Two can play at this game and if you want an answer by doing _that_. Then you have to at least be real with it!"

I didn't even like him like that and he already tried to use my emotions to his leisure! Ciel at first looked shocked, then he looked down and chuckled.

His face gave a satisfied look and he met my eyes again. "Hmph. I just wanted to give it try. You're quick to read the situation, I like that. Well played Rayne."

So this was chess? Ciel's game at least. I leaned back until my head hit the pillows. "So you were faking it?"

"Of course. _That_ tatic is used by that damn butler. I guess I wanted to see if all girls were the same?" Ciel gave me a smirk. "But you're different after all. "

I smiled back bashfully.

"But seriously. I do need an answer at some point. You are a victim aren't you? You're experience will indeed help us."

"I know that. It's just..you may not quite get it."

"And that is...?"

I stared at Ciel for a long time. Then finally, I spoke.

"I'm from the United States."

Ciel chuckled, "Well that much is true."

"In the future."

At that he stopped chuckling. He met my eyes as if trying to see if I was lying. But I wasn't.

I was perfectly honest and he knew it.

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER! Because I have to keep you guys coming back right? Follow to find out Ciel's reaction! Will he believe her? Will she even get to finish!? DUN DUN DUN.**

 **Also, review on how I did Ciel here. I felt that I went a bit ooc. But then again, I think his reason for it saves it. IDK. Just let me know because I took a risk with his character!**

 **Until next time...**


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: So I got a review on chapter 12 (Yes 12 because Chapter "1" was a preface and chapter 1 comes after the preface) asking on Ciel's romantic feelings in this. I found it interesting because she explained that it made her sad on how Rayne's feelings were played with.**

 **One thing I feel that makes Ciel a little ooc when it comes to romantic novels is that Ciel returns the characters feelings right away or in lovey-dovey fashion. -nothing against romace stories- and I guess after watching Book of Circus it made me realize how much of a...how should I put this..psychotic, dark, and complicated character Ciel was. -That ending tho-**

 **Ciel to me is a character that knows he isn't going to have a happy ending so he doesn't make an effort for one. He's probably asexual and so his romantic feelings are in a protective matter when needed. HOWEVER this is a semi-slow-romance story so he will return her feelings. But it will be..when the time comes for it you know? With of course hinted and special moments. I want this story to be unique and I'm quite proud with the way things are flowing.** **Or you know my fingers may end up typing a romantic scene later..** **so anyways! Your question will be answered in this chapter which will be in Ciel's pov about the previous chapter. -YES THAT MEANS YOU HAVE TO WAIT FOR HIS REACTION mwahahaha-**

 **I hope that answers your question as far as romance and please review on your thoughts/suggestions/ why you agree and why you disagree. I think this calls for an interesting discussion guys!**

* * *

 _~Ciel Phantomive~_

Rayne was drifting away, she rolled her eyes back and had begun to fall. I gasped and caught her in my arms. Why was this girl so difficult all the time!?

Couldn't she just answer the question and we'd be done with?

I held the girl in my arms with a small struggle, she was heavier than she looked. "Se..Sebast..chan." I stammered as the demon walked over and picked Rayne up from my arms.

Her held her bridal style and stared down into her face, he looked as baffled as I was.

"What's wrong with her..?" I panted.

"She's asleep. " Sebastian pressed his palm onto her forehead. "And has a fever."

I looked up at the demon, then to Rayne. A fever? At this time? "Well take care her."

Sebastian walked away; after a minute I followed him to her room.

He was laying the girl on her bed carefully, a wet rag on her forehead. "It seems to me that she's dead tired."

"Well? What are we gonna to do until then?" I stood by the door, leaning against it and observing. Though I was speaking to the demon my eyes were Rayne. She looked tried even in her sleep. Curled up, breathing heavy.

Sebastian straightened, "Seems to me like- oh?"

His eyes went to Rayne as she began to fidget. Her breathing went off course and she twitched. Sebastian couldn't tell what was going on, he just stared at her. I did too but appeared less concerned.

She was uncomfortable, surely it wasn't the bed-

"Ciel..." It was the faintest whisper but we both heard it. Through Rayne's shake she whispered my name. I stared at her sleeping form in slight confusion. My name? She needed me?

Though at times she was pitiful too me, staring at her shivering..it was unpleasant. She called my name when I had been nothing more than above her. I treated her like a child and yet she calls my name?

"Sebastian.. she's uncomfortable. Move her to my bed." It was a demand that came out of my mouth before I had the chance to change it.

Sebastian went to act but paused; he sneered. "What?" I asked.

"Hm? Oh. I'll be sure to keep it from Lady Elizabeth that a girl slept in your bed.." as he picked Rayne up he added, "Twice."

I rolled my eyes and looked away, damn demon.

* * *

As expected Rayne calmed down. She laid comfortably and calm. I watched her by the bedside with a frown. Through everything I've gone through never had something intrigued me more than this girl.

She hugged the pillow like her own, and seemed unbiased that I was standing over her. I closed my eyes and chuckled, brushing my chin as I walked away.

In my office, Sebastian waited for me by the window. I sat in the chair and leaned over. "We still haven't gotten an answer.."

"Yes. Should I try asking her?" Sebastian pressed his hand into the chair's headrest.

"It won't work. I'll have to be the one to ask." I balanced my chin on my fist as I thought, "But we'll have to play dirty."

I gave the demon an expected look and he closed his eyes in agreement.

"She has feelings for me. We'll have to use that to our advantage." I spoke blatantly, but I felt terrible. I considered this girl my friend. She was suspicious and intrigued me. She acted like a lost child and looked up to me.

But I had a feeling she was too pitiful of a character to give them to me plainly.

"You can try. But eventually I'll have to come in. I'll.." I paused as the daunting scene came into mind. To be honest, it was disturbing and difficult! "Ugh..I'll show her some compassion. But she'll see through it. I'll leave her to think it was an act so when she's relaxed..she'll be vulnerable. And she'll tell me."

Sebastian thought over the plan then nodded. "You want to victimize the victim? Interesting play of emotions."

"But." He added, "On what side of the game do your emotions lie?"

"Who cares about my feelings?" I stood up and walked towards the window, "My future is damned to hell anyway. Her Majesty is weary and it is our job to solve this case. My emotions in this don't matter." I kept my eyes out the window to keep Sebastian from seeing my frown.

It was harsh, I had a feeling Rayne will feel conflicted afterwards. But it had to be done. Sebastian bowed then left the office to check on Rayne.

When he left I sighed, where exactly my true feelings laid I couldn't even answer. However, seeing her like that. When she whispers my name of all others...I knew we were stuck together until the end.

* * *

I was about to fall asleep but was disturbed when Sebastian walked in. He stood by the door and I met his gaze. "Well?"

"Working with female children is..difficult."

God he tried to seduce a child. "Very well, I knew it would come to this." I got to my feet and walked out of the office. Getting there was easy, but walking in...

was a different story.

"So you're awake after all?" I said, walking up to the bed. She looked refreshed, she looked messy..and yet she still kept those eyes. Those soft eyes of innocence, of curiosity.

When she nodded I went ahead and removed the rag. This was out of my comfort zone however, being around that Viscount Creep has helped.

"Good. I see your fever is down." I placed the rag on the dresser. I noticed Rayne's eyebrows twitch, she was thinking. I just continued talking, trying to be as soothing as possible. "When Sebastian placed you in your room you only got worse. But when he placed you in here, on my bed, you got better."

This was different than talking to Lizzie in a calm matter. When she was upset and I made her feel better by talking sweetly. It was different because whenever she turned her back, my face would revert back into its grim state and I had no real feelings behind it.

But with Rayne now, talking calmly. It was almost a bit real, which was terrifying because I was here for answers.

Rayne gasped and I noticed the bumps forming on her arms. "Your bed?! Ciel..I."

"Relax. If it helped your fever who cares." I had to look away to keep my calm manner. I cared a little actually, Lizzie is going to kill me if she finds out.

I glanced back at Rayne. Then she'll kill her.

"Ciel. I'm sorry for this."

Rayne was sorry? For what? She's done nothing. Yes, she was difficult, but apologizing was a bit far.

I took a seat beside her. My lips forming into its dull smirk whenever I faked a nice comment, "Don't apologize. You are my guest. It's my job to take care of you." That was a bit too abnormal, I needed to fix it - "That is, until you leave."

Rayne seemed baffled, was she catching on or something? Quickly, I moved on, "Rayne. I need you to tell me where you came from."

She was thinking. Was she ever not thinking? She would always pause and analyze. She was always trying to impress me, to look better.

That's when her immaturity comes out. But she kept silent. I looked left sheepishly. Great, looks like I need to be more convincing. I needed to milk this.

I can do this. Ciel...you can do this. I shrugged and reached over. My hand pressed into her cheek and caressed her skin softly. "Rayne. Tell me now. It will help both our futures."

I put on a serious tone this time but she seemed too baffled to notice. I felt her stiffened up, and to be honest..so did I.

"Ciel." Rayne grabbed my hand and pulled it from her cheek. "You're right."

Just when I was having doubts she said that. My eye's widen and I let out sighed. _'Wow that actually worked!'_

"You are perfectly right but. I'm not some dumb girl who lets others play with her feelings. You shouldn't be the one to use them either. Even if it does benefit both of us."

Ah, she did see through it. I was right about that. She was good at reading situations. She was a good player.

"You're not doing this right. Two can play at this game and if you want an answer by doing _that_. Then you have to at least be real with it!"

But now she was getting fed up. I gave a shocked look before covering up. I needed to switch to phase 2. The act wasn't over.

I chuckled and gave a satisfied smile. Part of which was real. "Hmph. I just wanted to give it try. You're quick to read the situation, I like that. Well played Rayne." That sentence was probably the realist thing I've ever said to her.

She bought it and relaxed, leaning against the pillows. "So you were faking it?"

It was easy to lie.

"Of course. _That_ tatic is used by that damn butler. I guess I wanted to see if all girls were the same?"

"But you're different after all. "

I was back to faking it. I gave her a fake smirk and she bought it. She gave me a smile that made me feel bad on the inside.

"But seriously. I do need an answer at some point. You are a victim aren't you? You're experience will indeed help us." I pushed it.

"I know that. It's just..you may not quite get it."

"And that is...?" I leaned a bit closer.

She stared at me for a long time. Then finally, she spoke.

"I'm from the United States."

I chuckled, "Well that much is true."

"In the future."

Uh, what?

* * *

 **DONE! Please review! I said most of everything up in the author's note. OH but do tell me how my Ciel was in POV. Should I do it again? Was it ooc?**

 **Until next time.**


	15. Chapter 14

Me and Ciel were staring at each other. I could tell that he didn't believe me, his eye only narrowed as he waited to here the 'real answer.'

"It's true. I'm from the future. 2016 not...not 1887."

As it dawned on him, I saw his eye widen. His lips parted in a loud grasp and Ciel shuddered, "The- the future!" His voice was high and he stumbled back. I could see his body vibrate in shivers as he made a squealing noise.

"Ciel. Look, I can explain-" I made a bad decision. I leaned forward to grab his shoulder and- _slap!_

I would of fallen off the bed had not the shock kept me still. My wrist was numb and hanging off the edge as I stared into the eye of furry.

Ciel's hand was still raised high from its backhand, and everything seemed to go in slow motion. "You _will_ most _certainly_ explain yourself."

I tried to blink the tears, why was he mad at me? What did I do now? This boy had me confused beyond levels! I slid back into the headboard; even though Ciel looked serious..he was still shaken up. "How is it possible?"

"That is the question. That's why I need your help. All I know- that I remember..is that I ended up here in some warehouse after following Aleister to a room."

"What happened in that room?"

"Smoke. Just..purple smoke." I looked down at my hand, seeing a red mark pulsing on the skin. Ciel sighed, still trying to calm down. We stared at each other, and I guess Ciel finally connected the dots

"If you're from the future. Then, that means women from 1887 are ending up in..your year."

"2016. Vise versa as well." I explained with a fidget, I glanced down and scooted back further.

Ciel gasped again, his eye closed and his mouth became too wide for his face. The boy shuddered, but instead of freaking out..he began laughing. It started out as a small chuckle, then grew into a dark laugh. "Trapped in the future..Trapped in the past. What sick fellow came up with this one?"

"That's my point! We have to find Aleister again!" I sat up but quickly slumped down as Ciel shot me a glare.

"No. Finding him is out of the question."

"What!?"

"We need more evidence."

"What more do we need? I'm from 2016 isn't that good enough?" I said, leaning over.

Ciel sighed, his eye closed and he slid off the bed. "No. That problem is..." he paused as he fixed his vest. "I don't really believe you."

That certainly stopped me in my tracks. "How can you not believe me!?" Just a second ago he seemed so convincing.

"You're lying. And I acted for nothing." He folded his arms and looked away.

"Acted? Ciel I...you have to believe me, your suspicion is my suspicion."

"There is no suspicion. What person is stupid enough to believe that you're from the future?"

I leaned forward and crumpled the sheets in my hand, "Ciel please. I told you the truth. Acting or not, you got it out of me." I didn't fully get the 'acting' part. Didn't I catch him already? Unless...

he tricked me?

No. Ciel wouldn't do that.

"Rubbish."

"Ciel."

"That's enough." He gave me a glare then turned to leave. That was it, he shut the door and left me alone. "No.." I muttered. My whole spirit dropped and I could feel my eyes build up with tears. I was stuck here. With no way to convince him.

But that Undertaker..he must've known something right?! No, he would've of said it. I collapsed on the pillow and fought back the urge to cry. I felt sick again but quickly realized it was from hunger.

No, I'm not leaving this room. I won't deal with him. I couldn't bare the embarrassment. He probably thought I was insane. Maybe I was..maybe this was a dream..a crazy, inescapable dream!

"Lady Rayne. You're dinner." It was Sebastian, he entered the room with a silver tray.

"Don't want it." I said, my back to him. "My lady. You must eat. "

"Why?"

"Strength for tomorrow." He said softly.

It was enough to get me to sit up, when I did, I realized just how dark it had gotten. I was in here all day? "What's tomorrow?"

Sebastian bowed as he prepared the tray, "Tomorrow we're approaching a crime scene. A woman disappeared. And another..took her place."

"Took her place?" I said, picking up the glass of water.

"You see. My master is in denial but, I believe you. And soon, he will too." Sebastian allowed me to pick up the plate which had a seasoned meat and sides on it.

"I doubt it Sebastian. He thinks I'm insane."

"He deals in detective work and evidence. If tomorrow works out, we'll have a proper witness..and you'll be more help than you think."

I quietly sipped the water. Sebastian had a hand to his chest and was wearing another creepy smile. But this time, I looked up and smiled back.

"Thanks Sebastian. You have a way with making people feel better."

"I am a butler my dear. It is a requirement to cheer guests up."

I chuckled, "Then you're one good butler."

"I am simply..one hell of a butler."

* * *

 _~Ciel Phantomhive~_

"She's feeling better now." The demon said, standing by my office door. I sipped tea with a closed eye,

"Good."

"If you wanted to lift her spirits you could've just talked to her yourself?" Sebastian was being ignorant. I clicked my tongue and swung my back to him.

"No way. Not after I made a scene. It was best if you did it." I stared out of the window. She wasn't lying after all. Though I kind of believed her, I couldn't handle the truth and she knew it. "Tomorrow, things will be confirmed." I added sternly. Hopefully with two people from the future, we'll get even closer to the sicko who's behind all this.

I began massaging my ring, and my eye twitched. "Young master. You should really get to bed."

I paused and glanced back at him, "You're right. "

He was right before about her. He detected my feelings first. He probably found it unnecessary to act nice and cheer Rayne up because I was weak to. That didn't matter, as long as she doesn't notice my awkwardness after that piano session things will appear normal.

No, that is to never be talked about.

When we reached my bedroom, the room was dark, and Rayne was curled up underneath the covers in my bed. I stared down at her, I could feel my cheeks fluster in a light blush so I looked away.

"Sebastian."

"You want me to remove her?"

I paused, to be honest I wouldn't mind her company. But..Elizabeth..it'd be stupid to leave Rayne in my bed for the sake of my own feelings.

Feelings that should be nonexistent "Yes. Take her to her room." I watched as Sebastian lifted Rayne and held her in his arms.

It all made sense now, that she was from the future. It seemed that at that discovery..I felt a bit of sympathy for her..

She wasn't that big of a klutz just out of her comfort zone.

I should be nicer from now on..

* * *

 **Sup guys! Please review and tell me what you think! I added another Ciel POV because it explains a lot and adds on to the build up of things! So sorry for not updating sooner I have had a crazy week!**

 **Anyways,**

 **Until Next Time.**


	16. Chapter 15

When I woke up, I was in my room. The one given to me by Ciel and Sebastian.

I crawled from the bed with a yawn; seeing another dress set out on my dresser. 'That Sebastian', I thought. At least he didn't dress me. I walked over to the dresser and quickly slipped on the gown. It was a navy blue, decorated in white bows.

Blue was quite a popular color in this mansion.

I peered out from the bedroom. The mansion- erm, manor was calm, not even a peep from the three servants. So I wandered, I walked until I heard the crashing of dishes.

This again; I knew who it was..but curiosity again took ahold, this time, for a different sound.

Voices, whispers, I recognized them, Ciel and Sebastian. Back in the office and obviously staying quiet, I stood behind the closed door, straining my ears to hear something.

"Good morning, Lady Rayne." Sebastian said, standing behind me. I jumped out of my skin, feeling goosebumps and shocked that I didn't make a noise.

"I didn't realize you were up, do you need anything?" He continued and I shook my head,

"Thought you were in there...with,"

"Oh, my master is having a meeting. Strictly business, it's best not to eavesdrop." His red eyes gave me a glare that sent spikes down my back. Then he smiled pleasantly and finished, "Why not you come with me and have tea until he finishes?"

I followed him down the hall, staying close by his lanky side, "Who is Ciel having a meeting with?" I asked, expecting a sigh from Sebastian but to my surprise, he didn't; he just stared ahead and replied,

"My master has been up all morning, talking to Lau."

"Who?"

"A chinese nobleman, he has a trading company and helps my master with his duties. Often on cases, quite like this one."

"The missing women." I mumbled,

"Precisely."

We were in the living room area now, and I sat on the couch, waiting as Sebastian returned with a tray of tea, a teacup and the pot of hot water. "I hope this Lau can help us out" I muttered.

"Oh don't worry. Lau hasn't failed us yet.." Sebastian gave me another grin, but with a serious undertone. Then he continued,

"You know my lady, we will get to the bottom of it. My master is most gracious at solving-"

He was cut off as Ciel entered the room, collapsing on the sofa in front of me and sighing loudly. "-difficult cases, master are you alright?" Sebastian said and Ciel huffed.

"Shut up! Let me rest." He looked up from the arm of the sofa and upon seeing me he straightened up quickly, fixing his eyepatch and smoothing out his clothes. "You didn't see- uh, nevermind that. Sorry I wasn't here to greet you this morning, I was busy."

"I heard." I said, taking a sip of the tea. What was this new tone? He was acting more his age. A bashful twelve year old being awkward in front of a girl. Ciel sighed, then looked down at my wrist.

I expected him to glare at me, but instead, he closed his eye and made an amused, 'hmph~' sound. I glanced down as well and realized the blue ribbon stilled tied perfectly around my wrist. I liked it, something about Ciel tying it on himself made this ribbon special to me.

"Master, Miss Elizabeth had contacted me. She wanted to meet for lunch.." Sebastian said, Ciel kept his head turned, "I can't. We have to go to that crime scene"

Sebastian smirked, his red eyes narrowing, "Very well.."

I perked up, but Ciel only slouched down. "Where is this crime scene?"

"It's at a park, not far from here. I believe Fred Abberline is keeping the victim company until we arrive."

"Oh" was my reply. Sebastian took the tray and disappeared off into the kitchen. I looked at Ciel who apparently realized I was staring.

But in reality I was thinking. Did he still not believe me? Gosh, he probably hated me more!

"What?"

"Nothing." I replied, Ciel rolled his eye. After a bit of silence, I finally spoke up.

" Uhm, what was your meeting about?."

Ciel looked amused, smiling and watching me with a mischievous look, "You should know Rayne. It's best not to meddle in people's business. Especially mine, you'll get yourself hurt, so stop protruding."

He was chastising me! I gave him a glare, then stood up, trying to look tall. "Protruding? This is my case too you know? And if your meeting was about that, then it is very much my business!"

Ciel gave a bored look, leaning on his side, "Oh? Getting arrogant are we?"

"Arrogant? You're the arrogant one! You, you-" I stepped forward but slipped on my dress. I fell short, landing on the small jerk I was fussing at! My hands were pressed into the cushion of the sofa, and when I pushed myself back, me and Ciel were touching noses. His blue eye was glaring at me, and I probably looked too shocked to focus.

"You're clumsy. But you're also correct, I am arrogant. However, you are stubborn." He replied; there was some sort of weird tension..being so close.

Sebastian cleared his throat, blushing lightly. "Master, Lady Rayne. This is no time for games."

Ciel was shaking, then pushed me off, I tumbled to the floor as he stood up and brushed his clothes off.

"It was nothing. Meant nothing, we weren't- nothing. Sebastian, take her to the carriage I'll be right there."

Sebastian did as told, like that was any different, I was left feeling like crap as I followed the butler out. My face was hot, and I was positive I was blushing. (I think Ciel was blushing too) The butler led me to the carriage, looking a bit annoyed. "You know, my master is betrothed?" He said and I shook,

"No, no. I mean, yeah...I know. Just, it was an accident."

"I was just gonna say, you should work on your clumsiness." He smirked at me, and I returned it. Yeah, with all of these big dresses I keep wearing! How can I not trip!? Ciel met us by the carriage and went inside first. He didn't speak to me, nor say anything the entire ride.

But then, when we arrived at the park. Sebastian got out and helped his master. When I slid over to be escorted out, shivers went up my spine as I grabbed Ciel's hand. I stared at him; expecting a glare, until I realized that it was his doing to lead me out. He closed his eye and tugged me forward; calmly helping me out of the carriage.

When I touched the ground I slipped my hand from his grasp and looked away. What was that all about? Ciel cleared his throat, "Where is this crime scene?"

"Over there young master." Sebastian turned us toward the crowd of men in suits. Some were in 1800s police gear, others resembled Sherlock. Ciel fixed his coat then began strutting along.

I followed behind, Sebastian at my side as we neared the sight. The whole atmosphere changed when we stepped into the ring of bodies. It seemed like this was no area for a child, but then I looked at Ciel.

This was Ciel Phantomhive we were talking about. The Queen's most trusted 'guard dog'. A man turned around, he had a moustache and auburn hair. Ciel met eyes with him and all of a sudden had a new look.

A look that gave off a dark aura, even his smirk implied that he wasn't here for games.

" Earl Ciel Phantomhive?!" The man's tone seemed almost shocked.

Ciel only stared up with a smirk, "Fred Abberline. I think you know why I am here?"

Fred gave a nervous look, but quickly fixed his posture and grinned. "Why of course! The girl is quite shy, but hopefully you can get something out of her! " Fred stepped aside to allow us through.

I followed behind closely, the Fred guy gave me an odd look. Once we passed a group of chatting men, I stepped aside anxiously to meet the new victim. But her back was turned, she had fiery orange hair in a ponytail, and an attire that I recognized all too well.

Red tank top and jean shorts. (Talk about modern era) At our footsteps, the girl turned around. She had a heavily frecked face, and green eyes. But her eyes had a blandness to them. Actually, she was staring straight at me.

"Hello." She said blankly and Ciel repeated the word generously.

But she kept her eye contact with me, "You're like me..aren't you?"

* * *

 **There you go! This new characte is dedicated to my friend who wanted to put in her own OC. I have a really good plot line for her which ties in well. AND I have already foreseen her ending. So yeah, thanks again for sticking with me!**

 **Until next time.**


	17. Chapter 16

Me and the girl held eye contact. She had the most crystal blue eyes I have ever seen. But at the same time, there was no emotion to them. Slowly, I stepped forward.

"Uhm. Hi." I started; Ciel was eyeing me..I felt it. But right now the girl was only interested in me.

"What's your name? I'm Rayne."

"Like the weather?"

"With a 'y'." I replied, swallowing as I leaned forward. The girl blinked then looked up towards the sky. "Natalie by the way. Oh my look at the sky." Natalie stood up and continued to stare upward, I looked back to Ciel for a bit of help.

He cleared his throat and stepped forward, "Uh. Natalie. Do you know..where you are?"

"I'm not home." She replied in a daze, finally looking down at Ciel's face. She was shorter than him, rather..two feet shorter than him. But she jumped forward and poked his nose.

"You're cute."

Instantly, fire blazed in my eyes. My stomach churned and I immediately found a certain dislike for the girl. This..Natalie; poking his nose like that! Who does she think- wait, was this..jealousy? No, can't possibly.

Ciel blushed madly and stepped back, "Uh. Nat-"

Natalie caught my reaction and jumped to me just as quickly. She picked up a strand of my hair and observed it, "You're cute too. Say, where am I Rayne?"

Now I was the one blushing. "Uh..you-"

"Why not we take things slow? Young master. Perhaps we can set up a tea date and talk amongst ourselves in private?" Sebastian cut it after recovering from the shock. Natalie looked up at Sebastian and gazed at him.

"Hm. Suspicious. Everything..so suspicious. I want to go home now." Natalie leaned back and turned around. I blinked and finally realized that we weren't exactly alone. Mr. Abberline and his men were still around looking just as shocked. Natalie had walked a few paces ahead before I reached to grab her wrist.

"Natalie! Come with us. Look, we'll explain everything I promise. Just; you are a long way from home."

"And we should really get going. It's about to storm." Sebastian said, checking his pocket watch. "Besides. Lunch is almost ready."

So off we went, following behind Sebastian. Ciel had recovered from his blush and now seemed a bit pissed. Natalie followed like an obedient puppy, besides I was holding her hand she couldn't run if she tried. Every so often the redhead would shift her fingers to intertwine them in mine but I'd always refuse.

And no way will I even dare letting get close to Ciel.

* * *

"Natalie. How old are you?" Ciel asked, sitting across from the girl. I made sure to sit next to him and leave Sebastian beside Natalie.

"I believe we're all the same age. Thirteen right?" Natalie replied softly.

I nodded as Ciel crossed his legs. "And tell me. Where was the last place you remember?"

"Ciel. We should hold questions until lunch. This is probably a lot for her." I butted in, deliberately laying my hand on his arm. Ciel glanced down then up, slowly he shifted away.

"Very well. Agreed."

* * *

As expected, when we arrived at the manor, Sebastian led us into the dining room. It took him no less than two minutes to set everything up. I was about the only one who was impressed at how fast Sebastian worked. Natalie looked nervous and Ciel appeared irritated.

Finally, we all took our seats. Ciel sat at the head, I was on his left and Natalie on his right.

"Last place I remember.." The redhead had picked up from Ciel's last question, her eyes rolling upwards.

I picked at my lunch, waiting anxiously for an answer.

"At a park." She replied bluntly. Ciel cocked his head to this side, then seemed to slouch in boredom. "Is that all?"

"Did you meet anyone? Anyone named...Aleister?" Ciel gave me a look but I was making no moves to hold back.

Natalie stared at me blankly, "No. But I did meet a guy. He called himself a messager, and he wanted his boss to meet me."

"Meet you?" Ciel replied. Sebastian twitched, his red eyes going over to Natalie. "Said that he was nervous in new surroundings and wanted to return quickly."

"And then?" I asked. Finding this story way more interesting than my own. "And so I followed him. We found a building...and purple smoke.." she trailed off in a daze and I found myself relating.

Purple smoke? Same with me, but it was Aleister's doing. Was Aleister a messenger? And how the future? How was that even possible?

"Natalie." Ciel said.

"Earl Ciel?"

"What was this man's name?" Ciel must've had the same thoughts. Perhaps this man, no. This man had to be here!

"Uhm. It was..." Natalie picked up her fork and stared down intensely. "It was..."

 _Cling!_ I jumped out of my skin as Natalie's fork crashed on the plate and tumbled to the floor. Salad leaves were spread about and Natalie sighed. "Sorry. Sorry."

"Don't mention it." Ciel said as Sebastian quickly cleaned up.

"His name was Kenny. And he had a cross emblem. But the cross was on fire." Natalie explained, her eyes wide and blank.

"That's it." She took her first bite and began to eat. "Burning cross huh?" Ciel cupped his hands and smirked.

"Sounds interesting.."

"Sounds responsible." I said, twirling my fork.

* * *

I laid in the bed in thought, my hands on my stomach and staring up at the ceiling. The burning cross? Seemed like some odd religion to me.

Actually, a cult. Is Aleister part of the burning cross? No, I saw no traces and neither did Ciel. Nor those goons we happened to get caught in at the ball.

I blinked slowly as I reflected on a few hours ago...

 _"Is Natalie in bed?"_

 _"Certainly young master"_

 _Ciel and Sebastian. I stood behind my closed door, listening silently._

 _"That girl is odd but she gave us a valuable piece of information. More than Rayne ."_

 _"Lady Rayne's experience shouldn't go unnoticed. Viscount Druitt was heavily involved."_

 _"Probably took the job to sell her. That's simple."_

 _There was a pause that made my stomach drop. My heart was beating in my ears as I tried to maintain secrecy. "The burning cross. Sounds like an organization. Are you familiar with it?" Ciel said._

 _"I have heard of it once or twice. But I have a feeling the Undertaker would know more."_

 _"As do I. But you will look deeper into it. That's an.." Ciel paused mid-sentence and my breath hitched._

 _"Sneaking around isn't very trust worthy Rayne." Ciel said plainly, forcing me to come out from behind the door._

 _"Sorry. I heard your voices by my door and-"_

 _"You should be sleeping." Ciel cut me off. Staring at me with that stern navy blue orb of his. "I know just-"_

 _Before I knew it, I was cut off again by Ciel placing his hand on my shoulder. It was an odd touch and it left my cheeks burning._

 _"Get some sleep Rayne."_

He's right. Thinking in your head will do you no good. So slowly, I turned on my side. Just as I shifted over my nose clashed into another nose which sent goosebumps down my arms.

In the dark I stared at a pair of eyes and I had to keep my face still in fear of our lips meeting.

"Hello there." Natalie's voice squeaked and I pulled back instantly.

"Natalie!"

Natalie sat up and hugged her knees. How did I not realize she snuck in!?

"I'm sorry. But this manor is scary so I came here."

"With me!?" (Better than Ciel) "What?"

"You're warm. Your eyes are warm..everyone else's eyes are...cold." Natalie started scooting closer for comfort but I backed off.

"Natalie. Don't. You should really get back to your own bed.'

"It isn't my bed. My bed is at home."

"Natalie-"

"So cold..."

We stared at each other in the dark. Both our eyes in an unblinking gaze. Finally, I gave up in a sigh and Natalie snuggled down in the covers. "So warm in here."

Warm. Cold. Whatever, at least I could finally settle down. However, I made sure to scoot over to the very edge. She could have the rest!

* * *

 **WHOOP WHOOP. There may be flaws but I will come back and edit tomorrow or later tonight! I wanted to get this posted because I haven't posted in FOREVER! So leave a review. One question..what's your opinion on Natalie!? I want to know I want to answer your questions and of course..Until Next Time.**


	18. Chapter 17

**HIATUS OVER! Sup guys, I am back. I am so happy to be continuing this story, and after those wonderful reviews..I am even happier. I apologize deeply for the long wait, I have an ending for this story and I intend on finishing it.**

* * *

I'll be honest, I had gotten zero sleep last night. But when the sun did rise, and its rays gave light to the room, I found myself staring at Natalie's orange hair. It was flared out and she was cuddled against a pillow. Thirteen she said she was? Frankly, I had a hard time believing it. I rolled over and took this silence to think.

That's what I was good for, it was all that kept me sane..thinking. My visioned dulled as I reminisced the conversation between me, Ciel and Natalie. This Kenny person said he had a boss to go to. A boss for her to meet. There was more to it; who goes to a random girl and invites her to meet his boss? And why wasn't he there when we discovered Natalie?

The sweet smell of pastries filled the air and it was enough to distract my thoughts. With sluggish movements I got up from the bed and walked slowly over to my closed door. Then I remembered; I couldn't walk out in my attire. As a female stuck in 1881, nightclothes were as close as being naked.

After changing into a simple blue dress (may I add I was beginning become annoyed of dresses), I walked out and entered the common area. Ciel was there eating and Sebastian was nowhere to be found.

"Good morning Lady Rayne, your breakfast is ready." Sebastian greeted from behind me. His unexpected greeting left shudders and I jumped away in fright. The butler's crimson eyes glared down at me, then he shut them in a smile and gestured to my plate.

"That girl is she-"

"Her name is Natalie, and yes, she is asleep." I cut Ciel off as I tore a piece off of my danish.

"Someone is in an irritable mood. Why didn't you get any sleep?" He asked suddenly as my eyes met his. "Huh? I, I couldn't"

"Rubbish." Ciel took a small sip of his tea. "Seems to me the only way you can sleep is in my bed."

My face heated, my eyes widened and my lips dropped. He left me stumped and seemed to take joy in it. After I didn't reply, he chuckled. "Humph. I'm kidding."

No he wasn't, the slick look in his eyes told me so. Still, I ignored him and looked away. "Jerk."

"What was that?"

"You are a cruel person Ciel." I sputtered as he sighed. His legs crossed and he went on to massaging his temple. "Oh? Am I really? Perhaps you're just a bit...soft."

I stood up and placed the plate down on the table, then I stomped over to Ciel with clenched teeth. His eyes were still closed so I took this moment to raise my hand. Just as my palm was coming down to meet his face my wrist was grabbed and the motion stopped short. So short that the sound of a palm hitting skin echoed into the air. The breeze had shifted Ciel's bangs, his eye was held a piercong gaze with smile to match.

He had caught my hand and dear I say it: it was damn annoying. "Sebastian, is there a reason why I had to be the one to block her attack?"

"My apologies master, still, I knew you'd defend yourself just fine."

My eyes were ablaze as Ciel sighed, "Rayne."

"Phantomhive Ciel, you have no right to mess with me! I'm tired of it!" I tried to tug my wrist from his grip.

"Hn. You have no right to allow yourself to be messed with it. "

He talked to me as if I were a child. I pitiful soft child to which he looked down on. I had to prove him wrong.

"I believe Natalie is now awake." Sebastian interrupted us with careless expression. "One of you should talk to her."

Ciel forced me back roughly, "You do it! Get as much information out of her as possible. "

I stumbled, "Me? Why me?"

"Because you are like her." Ciel stuffed a bite size pasty in his mouth and frowned. His face was tense, but I saw it. I saw the rose tint in his cheeks. My hands went to my hips as I shrugged, "We are not alike."

"You're both girls, talk to her about boys or something!"

"And bring her a plate of pastries while you're at it." Sebastian gave another creepy grin and I sighed. "Fine. But don't expect good results."

If Ciel didn't want to deal with her then that was understandable. She was an odd girl who clearly only took interest in me. Despite her flirting with Ciel. I looked back at the boy, a silver plate now in my hands. I watched as he bit into another sweet treat and picked up a newspaper. He was such an old man sometimes.

* * *

I entered my room to see Natalie sitting on the floor. Her back was to me but she seemed occupied in something. I approached her slowly, kneeling down and holding out the plate. "Breakfast?"

"Good morning Rayne." Her eyes stayed on the window.

I nodded and set the plate down. "Uhm, so, how was your first night?"

"Warm." She replied. Her small hand moving to pick up a pastry. She brought it close to her face and examined it. "It's food. It's edible." I comforted and she gave me a look. "You're too easily convinced." Natalie's blue eyes were on me and I stopped short.

"Uh. Uhm. What do you mean by warm?" I had decided to move on. But my head tilted in the end. Natalie smirked and bit the pastrie. "It's warm here. Just here. Everywhere else is cold. They are cold." She gave me short answers and continued to stuff her face.

I blinked and glanced down. "They? As in Ciel and Sebastian?" I tried to act on her level, but I had no idea what she was talking about. Natalie's eyes flicketed left then she shook her head.

She lied. But I moved on and sighed, "Tell me about Ciel." She said.

"Huh?" I looked up to see her eyes on the window again. With my own irises blinking, I answered her question. "He's..a jerk. He's stoic. Irritable and arrogant. Yet he's so smart at the same time! It just makes you-"

"You like him?" Natalie was grinning and it caught me off guard. I blinked at her, my face heating. "No!" I answered too quickly.

"So you hate him?"

"No." I replied slowly, raising an eyebrow at her. Natalie's palm pressed against the window. "You either like or hate someone Raynie."

Raynie? "Uh. No. Hating is so..so far off. I mean, I could never hate."

"Anyone could hate anyone. You could hate me." Natalie's palm was pressing further into the window. So finally, I took her hand and removed it. "I would never..hate you." She was kid. A lost kid and I needed to comfort her.

I also needed to return to Ciel with information. "This. Kenny. Who was he to you? Did you know him before..you know."

"Yes."

"Well?"

"He was close."

"Close?"

"Hn."

I sat back and shrugged, then decided to throw another question at her. "Why were you in the park? That day."

"He took me."

"Why?"

"To meet his boss."

"Why?"

Natalie's eyes became plain and she stuttered. "T-to..uhm. Get it done. To..to, finish it."

Finish it? Finish what?

I blinked, my hand still grasping hers. My thumb even massaged the top of her hand, slowly, I sighed. "Who's the boss. Have you met him?"

"I knew him."

"Who is he?"

"Natalie-" SMACK. My body fell sideways. The pain was quick, but the throbbing carried over and made it worse. The moment her hand made contact with my face in such the harsh way, tears left my eyes.

"STOP!" Natalie stood up and stumbled back. She ran to the bed and crawled in it. But she wasn't crying, she was just..silent. I sat up and rubbed my face. I went too far. And though I got answers, it took me virtually nowehere. So I sat up and looked left towards the window. I took noticed on a symbol engraved in condensation on the corner of it. The place Natalie's hand had covered. And there I saw a lower case 't' with spikes around it. A 't'? Spikes? Burning cross. I looked back to Natalie who was still in the bed.

"Natalie. I'm sorry. I won't do that to you again. I promise."

When I returned to Ciel, I had told him everything. He sat in his office, staring me down and massaging his ring.

"That's all?"

"Did I not mention she slapped me? I wasn't continuing."

"But the symbol. On the window?"

"It went away. She just made it from condensation." I said. My head had turned to stare at a nearby book shelf. "She is with them."

"Them?"

"She isn't like you Rayne. She isn't a victim."

He was right; it was scary to know but he was right. There is more to Natalie. And the answer is bigger than us.

I felt someone close and turned to see Ciel standing before me. His hand raised to touch my cheek and I flinched.

"Still hurts?" He asked and I nodded. "I really freaked her out."

Ciel smirked and blinked his eye. "You have useless interrogation skills. But at least I don't have to punish you. She seemed to have gotten that one covered."

My eyes glared and I scoffed. "Punish!? You are not my master Ciel. You can't punish me."

His face leaned closer, a bit too close, didn't he have personal space issues? "I can't?"

I was almost about to speak. Almost. It would've been something combative until I realised something. This was Ciel Phantomhive. He is irritable, short tempered and old spirited. But comepletely opposite when he was pulling the strings.

That's right. Pulling the strings, controlling the pieces, of his game. I was tired of falling for this, of him toying with my feelings yet never giving anything. It was my turn now.

"No. Because even if you were to punish me. You wouldn't." I stepped half an inch closer and already the color in his eye changed. "What?"

"You couldn't . You're too weak to. You wouldn't have the heart to." I was trying to hit his ego. I was trying to pose a challenge Ciel narrowed his eye. "Heart?"

"You're too soft."

"Soft? Why who do you think-"

"I told you Ciel. I'm tired of you messing with me. Either start being honest with your feelings or-"

"Or what?" Ciel took the challenge and smirked. "This has nothing to do with feelings. See that's the thing with you." He turned around and went to sit in his chair. "You're emotions cloud your decisions. You make it too easy for me. Whether you truly like me or not. You're too horny for this."

"Wha. Wha. Ciel! You..I-"

"See? Point proven. You allow me to do this to you Rayne." He had debunked me. He completely twisted this around and I felt deflated. "So you're saying. It's me? Not you. Tch. Jerk."

Ciel began spinning in his chair. "I know. But take this is as a learning curve. " he stopped with his back to me. "You can't outsmart someone who knows his stuff. Particularly the Queen's watchdog."

"So what? I have to take 'watchdog interrogation' classes now?" I asked spitefully as he shrugged. "No. You just have to keep from fawning over me."

"I don't. I do not fawn over you Ciel. Unlike what you claim this is really your doing. Typical, arrogant, rich boy. You enjoy this so much because you need it. You use someone else's feelings not only for amusement, but to comfort you. You are cruel."

"I don't need comfort."

"You're actions say otherwise. I think, with all the teasing you do. I think, you actually like me! You are a typical boy. You abuse my feelings to hide your own. Bcause you like me! And you can't stand it."

When I turned around my head had just barely missed a flying object. It skimmed my cheek and crashed into the wall with a bang. I watched as the book flopped to the ground, a tear split the middle. He threw a book at me? "You threw a book at me!" I whipped around to see his arm still outstretched, and he was breathing heavily.

"You annoy me with your rubbish. Like bloody hell I have feelings for you girl. I mess with you for my own amusement. "

"Why?"

"Because I need a game to play. And you make it easy."

I picked up the book and threw it back at him. His eye opened in a gasp as it bounced off his chair. "Tell the truth!" I demanded.

Ciel glared at me. His navy eye grew dark, it matched the dark aura that surrounded him. "Truth? Fine. You are a pitfiul, rude girl who tries to hard to act above everyone else. You're useless beyond imagine and frankly not that smart. A person like me can never like a person like you." At the end of his explanation he picked up the book and threw it back.

I was so shocked that I forgot to dodge, no, I didn't want to dodge. The end of the book crashed into my left eye and I was left crumbling to the ground in a cry. My hands grasped my face as I felt nothing but internal pain. My heart, literally hurt. Ciel gasped and he scrambled to the floor. He crawled over to me and took a hold of my shoulder.

"Rayne. Rayne! Are you okay? Rayne!"

I didn't answer, I just shook violently in his hold. My eye, specifically the area surrounding, began to pulse, and I knew it had wepted up..or worse, blackened. "Rayne I didn't mean-."

"Children what is going on?" Sebastian entered the room and I swiftly kicked Ciel away and crawled over to Sebastian. "My eye."

I kept my face down as Sebastian went to pick me up. Ciel stood as well, his face paling. "I will check it out. C'mon Lady Rayne." Sebastian said, setting me down and leaving the room. I followed after him quickly, still holding my face and walking bent over.

Ciel Phantomhive. I...

I wish I could hate you for this.

* * *

 **Ta Da! Long chapter for ya! I hope it was worth the wait I tried to include more Ciel and Rayne and give insight to Natalie without spoiling too much. But I hope it was enough to keep you reading! And for anyone who is still with this thing..you do not know how thankful I am for it. I deeply appreciate it.**


End file.
